In Prison
by MoonlightGlacier
Summary: Ichigo is caught when he tries to steal the queen's crown. When he is put in prison, he finds a guy, that makes his heart do a wild dance in his chest, to be his 'roommate'. The guy is arrested for burning down a hotel. but did he really do it? IchiHitsu. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I really should be working on my other stories, but this idea kept swirling around in my head and wouldn't leave before I wrote it down and put it out. Sorry.

This is my fifth story. My english is not very good. Anyway, here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 1. Captured.

* * *

The moon was bright and seen high up in the sky, with the stars sparkling and spread over the sky randomly, but beautiful. The air was fresh. It was just perfect. Until the sound of loud and heavy alarms were heard, coming from the queen's castle. Men were running around and yelling to each other to keep their eyes open for any slight movements. Lights were searching the whole castle up and down.

He was standing up against a one of the poles that were used to hold the balcony, avoiding both lights and guards. He was clad entirely in black, even, over his head, he had a black hood, just like a ninja. In his hand, he had a black clothing that was wrapped around something. His pockets were full of tools he had used to get the thing he was holding.

He hurriedly, but silently ran over and hid behind a tree figure in the huge garden, to avoid another guard that had come his way. He glanced around and made sure no one could see him, before he ran and hid behind another one. until he reached the wall, where a robe was hanging down from. It was just waiting for him. He had done it earlier. He grabbed the robe and climbed it. Just when he was on top of the wall, a guard had spotted him and yelled out to his partners.

Lights were on him. Guards were running after him. He only had two options now. Jump, or be caught. He looked down. There was grass many meters down there. It was very high. Too high. A jump like that could kill him. Was he that desperate?...No.

Suddenly a bullet came straight in his leg. He yelled in pain. It was only luck, the wall was this thick, or he surely would have fallen off and hit the ground. Soon, guards were on top of the wall with him. They grabbed him and sat him roughly down, making his leg hurt a bit more, he winced. "Hands behind your head" One of them said with a deep, but loud and demanding voice. They roughly ripped off his hood. Bright orange hair was revealed. "Name and age" They demanded.

He looked up. Brown eyes were eyeing every one of them. There were six men surrounding him. He had no chance of escape. He started to chuckle. "That was a close one, right?" He asked in a mock-tone, despite the pain in his leg was unbearable.

One of the guards punched him across the face. "Name and age!" He demanded again.

His jaw hurt and the taste of blood was filling his mouth. The guard really hadn't held himself back with the punch. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Age; Nineteen" He introduced with a smirk on his lips, ignoring the pain in both his leg and jaw, and the taste in his mouth.

A guard forcefully took the black clothing in his hand, taking the clothing off, revealing a crown that was clad with all kinds of valuable jewels. The queen's crown. He wrapped it up again and left to get it back in its place. Leaving the other guards to take care of the thief. A guard put a gun to his head. He had a serious look on his face. "Do you know what we do with thieves like you?" He asked.

This was too good an opportunity to make fun out of the guard. He was going to die here anyway. "Invite us to tea and cookies" He mocked.

The guard grit his teeth and scowled. He pressed the gun harder to his head. "We kill them" He said. He was just about to pull the trigger, when a loud and rough, but feminine and demanding voice, interrupted him.

"Stop" All of them, even the thief, looked at the source of the voice. A woman had entered the top of the wall. She had the queen's guards uniform on. Her hair was black and at first glance, it looked like it was short, but when he looked closer, he spotted two long locks of her hair and a gold ring tied on the end of each of them. Her eyes were gray and stripped of any kind of emotions, as if she was a mere doll, controlled by nothing but her loyalty.

The guard retreated his gun. "Captain, why are you stopping us?" Ichigo had heard about this woman. Her name was, Soi fon. Just, Soi fon. She was an ex assassin. She left the assassins and became the captain of the queen's guards. She was quite popular in the whole country. Of course she had been followed by many other assassins and been targeted, but she never got killed. She was too good and careful. She killed them instead. She was dangerous.

The queen hadn't been too comfortable by taking her in as a guard. But she did it anyway and she had proven herself to be trustworthy and loyal to the queen. The queen had then, made her captain of the guards.

Soi fon took forth some handcuffs. "He is going to prison. Queen's orders" She said. She went over to the thief and tied his hands behind his back with the handcuffs.

The guards were all confused. "but why would the queen-?"

"I don't know" She cut him off. "It was the queen's orders. I do not question the queen's orders. Neither should you" She said, pulling the thief to his feet, forcing him to stand up. He winced by the pain that came creeping in the leg he'd been shot. He was taller than her, but she was very strong.

Ichigo smirked nevertheless. "Ouch, that was harsh" He mocked a bit, even if it was him that was burdened by the pain. Soi fon didn't even look him at him. She only ignored him. She dragged him away from the wall. The pain in his leg, kept bothering him. His jaw didn't hurt too bad, though. "Anyway, will there be done something about my leg?" He asked.

She never looked at him. "There's a doctor in the prison. She'll take care of it..."

* * *

They had taken all the tools he'd had on him, away from him. And now he was with the doctor.

"There. All done, young man" The doctor announced. She had a white coat, like all doctors use to have. She had black hair, that was braided in the front rather than the back. She had a gentle face and gentle blue eyes, but something about her was creeping him out. Her name was Unohana Retsu. "I suggest you take it easy with using your leg. Rather, don't use your leg unless it's completely necessary"

Ichigo bent his leg to see if it had done any difference. The pain was still there, but not as intense as before. "Thanks" He said.

This surprised the woman. The most people she had treated, had just been rude and shameless, not even bothered to word the least bit of appreciation to her. Maybe this teenager wasn't all that bad? "you're welcome" She said with a kind smile. "Now, lets take a look at that jaw..."

* * *

He was following a smiling silver-haired, fox faced man. The man was an officer, obviously. He was clad in the uniform every officer had. His eyes were sky blue. He was attractive and yet, he was creepy to look at. He had introduced himself as, Ichimaru Gin.

This prison wasn't like an ordinary prison. The 'cells' couldn't really be called cells. It was more like apartments. There were fifty apartments, with two bedrooms each, so there could be hundred prisoners all together, with one or two guards, guarding each door. There were bars for the windows though. There were no kitchens, so all prisoners had to go to a cafeteria, just like in a school, when they were going to eat.

The prisoners were allowed to wear their own clothes, instead of ugly prison clothes. But Ichigo was still wearing the same black clothes.

Soon, they were standing outside a door, with a busty woman guarding it. She was clad in a uniform as well. Her hair was long, wavy and blonde with some tint of orange. Her eyes were pale blue. Hadn't he been gay, he was sure he would be all over her. "Hello, Rangiku" The silver-haired, smiling man, greeted. "This captive is goin' to be the lil' monster's roommate. Coul' ya open the door for me?"

She smiled. "Yes, sir" She pushed some buttons on a code pad that hung besides the door and unlocked the room. "There you go, sir"

Gin, smiling, stepped into the apartment. Ichigo following him. It was dark in the room. The dim lights in the hall of the apartment, wasn't enough to light it up. They walked further into the livingroom. A dim floor lamp was the only source of light in the livingroom.

A guy was sitting on a sofa, reading a book in the dim light. He never looked up at the intruders. It was a bit dark, but Ichigo could still see him and he liked what he saw, indeed. His hair was white and spiky, with bangs on the left side of his face. His eyes were like emeralds. He was clad in a plain black t-shirt and ordinary jeans. Around his neck, was a green scarf. He was very attractive, more like hot and cute. Ichigo couldn't help but stare.

Gin stepped over to a light switch. "Why do ya always play in the dark?" He turned on the lights in the room and the guy almost fell off the sofa by the sudden change of light in the room.

He, irritated, threw his book on the sofa table. "Geez! Gin, would you turn off the lights already!? I'm reading a damn book!" He yelled. He then noticed the new face behind the officer. He crossed his arms to his chest. "Who's that idiot?" Something about his voice made chills run down Ichigo's spine.

"Ya're gettin' a roommate an' try not to kill him"

The guy sighed in irritation. "Just great" He muttered sarcastically.

Gin only smiled. "Oh well. This is Kurosaki Ichigo. Nineteen years old. Arrested for an attempt of stealin' the queen's crown" He introduced. The guy seemed to be completely uninterested. He turned to look at Ichigo. "Now. This is Hitsugaya Toshiro. Eighteen years old. Arrested for burning down a hotel, where all the people inside, were badly injured. It was only luck, none of them died"

* * *

I really hope you liked it^^ And I actually know very little how a prison works. I've only seen and learned from movies. Yeah, I know that's pathetic, but oh well. Hope you can bear with me. And I know nothing about the queen or whatever she can do. So this story is unrealistic.

Ayway, even if I've started on this story, please vote on my poll. Thank you^^

By: moonlightGlacier.


	2. Chapter 2: Topics

Okay...yeah, I don't really have anything to say up here, except...

icewhirlingpages, AngyHitsu and Black Cat Angel, you are the best^^ Thank you so much for reviewing^^

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 2. Topics.

* * *

He woke up, all well rested and comfortable. It had been his first night in the prison. The bed was surprisingly comfortable. Better than in any hotel he'd been living in. The room was painted a creamy color. There was a window with bars, but there were curtains. The curtains were dark brown. There was only a bed and a dresser in the room. No need for anything else. The bed was a single, with the same colored covers as the curtains.

He stood up and grabbed the clothes he'd been wearing the night before. He put them on and unlocked the door. There were locks in all the bedrooms. It was for their own safety. Who knew if your roommate would come and strangle you while you were sleeping? It was unpleasant just thinking about.

He walked into the livingroom. The beige colored curtains in there, were drawn, letting the bright daylight enter the room. The walls were painted white. The beige sofa was standing in the middle of the room, with a matching sofa chair. The glass sofa table was standing in front of the sofa and the floor lamp next to the sofa. There was a bookshelf with many books, standing against a wall. That seemed to be all there was in the room.

But Ichigo was focusing on something else. Or more like 'someone' else. Toshiro was lying on the sofa, reading the same book as the night before. His clothes weren't the same as last night. He had a loose dark grey tank top and some other pair of jeans. However, he still had the same scarf around his neck. His hair was wet, so he surely had taken a shower.

Ichigo was staring at him. The guy's expression never changed. It was like looking at an ice-cold statue. Until he glanced up at Ichigo. He laid the book away, never taking his eyes off Ichigo. But his expression still didn't change. "What are you looking at?" He asked, a bit rudely.

Ichigo smirked at that. "Are you always this defensive?" He asked.

Toshiro looked away. "Tch! What to expect when you live in a prison with this many idiots?" He sighed. "It sort of, just sticks"

Ichigo chuckled. "So, are there many 'idiots' in this prison?"

He looked back at Ichigo and raised an amused eyebrow. "Depends on what type of people you like to call idiots" He took the book again and began to read in it.

Ichigo chuckled some more. "What type of people do you call idiots?" He asked.

He didn't look up from his book. Guess, he had expected that question. "They're all idiots to me" He said boredly.

Ichigo sat down on the beige sofa with him. He was focusing on the scarf around the guy's neck. "Why do you have that scarf? It doesn't look to me, you have a cold or anything like that" He asked.

Toshiro glanced at Ichigo for some time, then his attention went back to that damn book. "Why do you ask? Does it bother you?"

Ichigo frowned at that. "I didn't mean it like that. It actually suits you. But, why a scarf?"

Toshiro frowned. "I don't have anything else. Can we just drop this topic now" He more like demanded than asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine." He found something else to talk about. "So, how can I survive in this prison?" He asked.

Toshiro still had his eyes glued on the book. "Don't ever try to mess with me, or your head will be the next thing I'll use to play ball with" He said warningly.

Ichigo smirked. "Ooh, scary" He said sarcastically.

Toshiro frowned. He sat up on the sofa and lay the book away on the sofa table. But his gaze was turned away from Ichigo. "The last mistake you make in this prison, is underestimating me. It may well be that I didn't burn down that stupid hotel, but that doesn't mean I can't commit a crime here and now if I feel like it. A prison can change people. And it is more likely they change to the worse"

This surprised the thief. "What do you mean, you didn't burn down that hotel?" He asked.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo with a frown on his face. "Do I look like a freaking pyromaniac to you? I hate flames. In fact, I hate everything hot. I always prefer the cold. I hate it so much, it couldn't have been me. Not even by accident. It is more common to be run over by a horde of dancing trolls"

"But those don't exist"

He rolled his eyes. "Congratulations. You get the point, idiot" He looked at the book that just lay open on the sofa table. He bent forth and took it, but didn't read in it. Instead, he stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and placed the book in it. He turned to Ichigo. "It's time for breakfast soon. But I recommend that you only eat the bread and drink some water or milk. The other stuff is just down right poisonous. The girl's a terrible cook"

Ichigo blinked. "It can't be that bad, right? Who is the girl anyway?"

Toshiro turned to seek for another book in the bookshelf. "No. It's not that bad. It's worse. I don't know the girl's name. I really don't understand how she got a job in the canteen. She's good friends with the girl who's in charge of this prison, but it still doesn't make sense. But most of the guys here like her and only because of her looks" He took out a book and read the summary on its backside, but placed it in again, then searched for another book. He did the same to many other books. He sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro looked at him with a frown. "Nothing that would bother you. I've just read the most of the books in that bookshelf and only stupid romans and fairytales are left"

Ichigo chuckled. "Don't you like romans?"

Toshiro raised a brow. "Do you?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm not too keen on books. Reminds me too much of school." He ran a hand through his orange hair. "I always was the scary guy with the obnoxious hair and always got into fights. But I had many friends that I would protect and do many things for"

"That's believable" Toshiro said boredly. "You look like that type of guy"

Ichigo wasn't sure if he meant with the fights, or being protective, or all of it. "Anyway, what about you? How were you in school?"

Toshiro walked back over to the sofa and sat down. "You sure ask many questions that do not concern you. But if you really want to know. I was the prodigy who's only friends were a stupid girl who was obsessed with the teacher and a nutcase who ended up in this prison as well, for an attempt of stealing a weird-looking thing made of gold" He said as if it was completely natural.

Before Ichigo could manage to respond to it, the door opened and the same guy who had brought Ichigo to the apartment, stepped inside. "Oh, hello. It looks like ya're gettin' along. That's a good thin'" He said.

Toshiro crossed his arms to his chest. "We're just getting to know each other. It doesn't mean we're getting along"

Gin's smile widened. "Aww, ya're always in denial about everythin'. Ya're so cute"

Toshiro frowned. "That's not true. And I'm not cute!" He yelled.

Gin winked to Ichigo. "Ya see what I mean?" Ichigo blinked.

A vein popped on Toshiro's forehead. "Gin! I'm going to rip off your head!"

"Careful lil' monster. Ya might explode" Gin teased.

Toshiro scowled at him. "I suppose you're here to follow that idiot to the canteen?" He asked. Gin nodded. "Where's Rangiku?"

"She's outside. She's waitin' for us" Gin said. He turned around. "Shall we?" Both Ichigo and Toshiro followed Gin outside.

They met the busty woman. She waved happily to them. "Hello" She greeted cheerfully and they began to walk to the canteen.

"Is he gay?" Ichigo whispered to Toshiro, referring to the silver-haired man.

Toshiro gave him a weird look. "Yes, can't you see it written all over him? Why do you ask anyway? Are you interested in him or something?" He whispered back. "You don't have a chance with him. He has a boyfriend"

Ichigo frowned. "No, I'm not interested in him. I was just wondering about it. Who is his boyfriend anyway?"

Toshiro sighed. "His name is Aizen Sousuke. He's the head of some company" He rolled his eyes. "succesful and rich man. Wait. Why am I even telling you this? It really is none of your concern"

The thief sighed. "I'm new here. And I want to know some things about this place so I know what to do and what not to do"

Toshiro rolled his eyes once more. "Fine, I'll tell you everything you need to know then. When you get inside the canteen, I suggest you sit with me. That way, I can tell you which of the prisoners you have to keep a look out for and who is okay to hang out with. But later, you'll handle yourself. I'm not your babysitter" Ichigo grinned. Spending more time with the guy would be just fine with him. "What are you grinning like a fool for?" Toshiro was looking at him in suspicion.

Ichigo waved it off. "Nothing you would be interested in knowing"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "You don't know that for certain. I'm keeping an eye on you, idiot" It was clear he didn't trust him. And he didn't blame him for it. It was a prison after all and no one could fully be trusted here. But Ichigo still looked forward to know more about his roommate.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it^^

And the poll is still there on my profile, just waiting for people to vote, so, please do. Thank you

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	3. Chapter 3: The canteen

Alright!^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 3. The canteen.

* * *

The silver-haired man, opened one of the doors of a double door that lead to the canteen. Both Ichigo and Toshiro walked inside without Gin nor Rangiku following them. The door was hastily closed behind them. Ichigo only blinked and stared at the door. Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you, but that door has a partner" He lazily pointed to the door just besides the one Ichigo was staring at.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Toshiro. He let out a fake laughter. "Very funny" He said sarcastically. Toshiro smirked. He began to walk to the serving counter. Ichigo turned to face the canteen. He started to feel awkward as some of the prisoners were just staring at him in a weird way. He hurriedly walked after Toshiro, suddenly feeling less awkward with the hot guy. "So, uhm...what's with those guys? They are staring at me"

The white-haired sighed. He took two plates and handed one to Ichigo. "Ignore them. They just haven't seen a newcomer for a long time" Ichigo let it pass. They soon came to a girl standing behind the counter. Her hair was orange. Her eyes were grey. She was smiling happily to them. "What would you like?" She asked with a sweet tone of voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew the girl. "Orihime? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She looked at Ichigo. Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled. "Ichigo!" She cheered. "You wont believe this, but Tatsuki's in charge of this prison! Isn't it great!? She's only nineteen years old and she's been set to be in charge! She gave me a job in the canteen! She said the prisoners would 'love' to taste my homemade food! Isn't it nice of her!?" She beamed.

Ichigo could see Tatsuki's evil smirk before him. "yeah, if it's nice to poison them" Ichigo whispered for himself, then turned back to smile at Orihime. "That's great" He said with fake encouragement but the girl wasn't suspicious of anything and kept smiling.

Toshiro was looking at them in confusion. "You two know each other?" He asked them.

Orihime nodded. "Yes we do" She said happily. "We went in the same class together!"

Ichigo smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I was good friends with the girl who gave her a job here" He admitted. "They are best friends, so I saw Orihime pretty often"

Toshiro looked like he didn't really care. "And now you meet again. The world truly is too small" He said boredly.

Orihime looked at Ichigo in confusion. "Wait. Why are 'you' here?" She asked him.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "When you don't have any money left to take care of your family with and you can't get a job, you get desperate for them to survive and start doing crazy things" He said. "Specially if your dad becomes ill and too weak to do it..." He glanced at Toshiro for a short time, who seemed to be thinking about something uncomfortable. He looked back at Orihime. "...Even if you know it puts you in prison or gets you killed"

Orihime looked down. "Oh Ichigo" She said sympathetically.

Ichigo just smiled sadly. "Oh well, I suppose you can't change the past. The past lies in the past"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo. "But the past has the thing with leaving memories. And sometimes, scars, that cannot be healed with time"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro in surprise. But chose to not say anything about it. Feeling like lighten up the mood, Orihime smiled to them. "Oh! Would you like to try my newest recipe!? It's a stew with, 20 roasted fish livers, 300 g. damped green peas, 3 sugar roots, A mango, a spoonful vanilla, a handful raisins, and 8 onions"

Both boys looked at each other, looking a bit green on their faces. "We'll pass. We're just gonna go with some bread. Thank you" Ichigo said.

Orihime looked down. "Oh, why do everyone always go with only bread? The bread seems to be very popular" She took some bread and gave it to them. "Here you go" She said. "Would you want something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you. Some water would be great" She gave them a glass of water each. They walked over to some table and sat down to eat. There were two kinds of tables. One were square and four people could sit at them. The others were round, and eight people could sit at them. They sat at a square table on each side of it. "Uhm, you said a friend of yours was in this prison as well. Who is it?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro looked around in the room. Then looked back at Ichigo. "He's not here yet"

"Oh. You told me about a girl who was obsessed with the teacher. How did you mean obsessed?" He asked.

Toshiro sighed. "I mean, she was so in love with the man and stalked him to no end, kind of obsessed. She did everything he told her to. He was everything she ever talked about. It was rather annoying. Then he chose to quit as a teacher and became the head of a company. That only made her worse. She was so determined on getting him back" He frowned in annoyance.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Seems like some interesting friends you have"

Toshiro raised a brow. "Yeah? What about you? I suppose you have some interesting friends as well. Don't you? I mean, seeing as you are friends with a terrible cook. No offence"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I have some interesting friends. Wait. You said he chose to become the head of some company. Is it the same man you were talking about was Gin's boyfriend?" He asked.

Toshiro looked away and crossed his arms to his chest, but had a bored expression on his face. "The world is too small, isn't it?" He looked back at Ichigo, still having a bored expression on his face. "Anyway, do you see that man with black hair over there?" He asked.

Ichigo turned his head to look behind. A man with long black hair and grey eyes that held nothing but pride in them, was standing a bit away from them, keeping an eye on the prisoners. He was clad in a uniform. It was an officer. He looked back at Toshiro. "What about him?"

"That's Kuchiki Byakuya" He sighed. "If you manage to make a good impression on him, you might not be suspected too much. But if you make a bad impression on him, you will be blamed for everything" Then he looked over to a table with some tough looking guys. "I'm just gonna say it right away. Those guys at that table are not really the kind you would like to mess with" It was a round table. There were six guys sitting at the table.

They were not really to overlook. One of them had spiky blue hair. One had shoulder length, pink hair. One had long blond hair. One was tall and looked bald, but had a black tail hanging from the back of his head. Another tall guy with long black hair. And one with black hair, who looked pale as a ghost. "Who are they?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro looked boredly at them. "The blue haired is Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. Beside him is Schiffer Ulquiorra. The tall guy with the tail, is Llargo Yammy. The other tall guy is Gilga Nnoitra. And last is the Grantz brothers, Szayel and Ilforte. Szayel being the pink haired and Ilforte is the blond" Toshiro introduced them. "Just stay away from them and you will be fine. The other prisoners aren't too bad. I'm sure you would manage if you got into a fight with any of the others, but just barely"

Ichigo nodded and looked over to another guy, standing a bit away from the table the six guys were sitting at. He had long red hair, tied into a tail. And grey eyes. He was covered with tattoos and was wearing a uniform. "Who is that?"

"That is Abarai Renji. He's not the brightest guy around, so you don't have to worry too much about him" Toshiro answered. "There are always three officers in the canteen when we eat. They are keeping an eye on, that we don't do anything suspicious or start a fight" He told Ichigo.

Ichigo frowned. "Is there often fights in this prison?"

Toshiro shrugged. "It happens. But I recommend that you look out for that one" He was referring to a guy with liberty spikes. He just had a wild appearance. He had an eyepatch on his right eye even though he had a scar on his left side. His eyes were green. He was clad in a uniform as well. "That is Kenpachi Zaraki. He likes to get into fights with the prisoners. He doesn't care what the other officers say about it. He's insane, but I have to admit, he's awesome"

Suddenly a guy with long black hair and red eyes came behind Toshiro and was just about to hug him. But Toshiro grabbed wrist without even looking. He said boredly. "Kusaka, you remember last time you tried to hug me" He let go of his wrist again.

The guy laughed nervously and sat down next to Toshiro. "you're right. I don't want to be thrown across the room again" He looked at Ichigo. "Who is this?" He asked Toshiro.

Toshiro rolled his. "This is my new roommate, Kurosaki Ichigo" He looked at Ichigo and saw the confusion on his face. "You wanted to know who my friend was. This is the nutcase I told you about, Kusaka Sojiro"

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

The poll is still waiting, if you love to vote~

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	4. Chapter 4: The scarf

Hey y'all^^ So, finally another chapter^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 4. The scarf.

* * *

Kusaka turned out to be nuts as Toshiro had said. He was constantly talking about becoming king. And that the weird thing he tried to steal, was the king's seal, whatever that was supposed to mean. But even so, he was smart too. He had always been second after Toshiro with everything. Toshiro was always the top student. That was what Ichigo had learned so far, because, apparently Kusaka was a talker, rather than keeping silent like Toshiro was. It seemed they were more or less like opposites.

Toshiro was small, Kusaka was tall. Toshiro had white hair, while Kusaka had black. Toshiro was silent when not spoken to, and Kusaka blabbered on about stuff when it was silent. Toshiro didn't seem to smile, while Kusaka smiled all the time. It made Ichigo lose some of his hope, because people usually say 'opposites attract'. And from what Ichigo could tell, Kusaka seemed to like Toshiro as more than a friend.

The way he looked at him. The way he rustled his hair to make him glare at him in annoyance and slap his hand off, just so he would look at him, and their hands would touch. He could see how much he enjoyed just sitting next to him, to be in his presence. And he could see something between them. Something that had only grown for one, and was causing pain for the other. Ichigo had no idea where that came from.

Kusaka had left to his apartment again. Most of the prisoners had. But Ichigo and Toshiro were still sitting at the table, even though they had finished eating. Toshiro had told him about all the prisoners he had asked about. He looked at the door Kusaka had left out of. "He likes you" Ichigo heard the words slip his mouth. He hadn't meant to say them, but now it was too late to take them back.

Toshiro raised a brow. "I know that. Even an idiot would figure, 'cause obviously you did. And I'm not taking him back"

Ichigo was surprised by that. "Back? You two have dated?" He asked.

Toshiro looked down at the table. He didn't seem too proud of it. "We have. But...we broke up. It was just stupid to ever do it"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro in confusion. "Why was it stupid?"

Toshiro looked away. He grit his teeth "Dating another guy is wrong"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He felt his heart grow sad at that statement. "Why do you think it is wrong? How is it wrong? Is loving someone wrong? Even if it is a guy? If we were meant not to love the same gender, do you think we would be born with the ability to? It is feelings, and we can't just turn around and look the other way in hopes it will go away, 'cause it wont. Feelings are just something you have to face. You can't run away from it. It will follow you wherever you go, 'cause it's a part of you" Ichigo felt more angered for every word he had said.

Toshiro looked at him. His expression was unreadable. "Feelings are feelings, I'll give you right in that. I have nothing against it. Don't get me wrong. It is just wrong for 'me' to date another guy" He said.

Ichigo blinked. "Why would that be wrong for you to do? That just sounds stupid. If you think it isn't wrong for anyone else, why would it be wrong for 'you'?"

Toshiro clenched his fist, then loosened it again. He stood up. "I'm done. See you in our 'cell'" He avoided answering the question. He left without another word.

Ichigo only watched him leave. He was dumbfounded. Maybe this was a sensitive topic? That only made him more curious. He wanted to know what was going on with the cute guy...

* * *

Back in the 'cell' Ichigo was sitting on the beige sofa, watching as Toshiro was sitting besides him with arms crossed to his chest, and mumbling under his breath of not having a book to read in. "Why are you constantly reading books? I mean, it's good and all, but what's so great about them?"

Toshiro glanced at Ichigo in the corner of his eye. "They make the time pass" He answered.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Why would you want to make the time pass?" Ichigo found no sense in that.

Toshiro sighed in annoyance. "Do you have to ask so many questions? Why does it bother you so much what I do?"

Ichigo held up a hand in defense. "Hold on. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just curious about you" He heard his own words, and thought that sounded a bit weird. "I mean, I've just met you and since we probably will spend much time together, it would be nicer knowing you, rather than just feel like living with a stranger" He tried to explain.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo properly now. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I asked a question as well? Even if it would be a sensitive one?" He asked.

Ichigo thought about it for a while. "No, I don't think so" He answered.

The white-haired blinked. "Oh? Then what if I asked you how your mother died?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "H-how did you know she is dead?"

Toshiro shrugged. "You said your father was ill, and you had to take care of your family. You never mentioned your mom. A mother has the duty to take care of her family too. So I kind of figured she was either dead or had done something that would cause you to not wanting to even mention her. You don't seem like a guy that holds a grudge on anyone for long, no matter how bad their crime is. So I was left with the other option. That she is dead" Toshiro explained. "Although...there could be the third option. That you simply forgot to mention her, but who forgets his own mom?"

Ichigo was left dumbfounded. Toshiro really was a genius. He could come up with all of that just by him not mentioning his mom? He looked down. "Yes, my mom is dead. She died when I was nine years old. It was by a river. I had been visiting my friend, Tatsuki. She came to pick me up. On the way home, a crazy bastard with a gun shot my mom for no reason at all. I just watched as my mom fell on top of me. I tried to wake her up, but she just wouldn't. She was dead" Ichigo felt the tears threaten to fall.

Toshiro was looking sadly at Ichigo. He lifted his hand for an attempt of comfort, but hesitated and pulled it back. He looked away. "Not everything is easy to talk about. You should really think before you ask a question" He told Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro. "I know it's not easy to talk about, but it lightens up when you're done" He said. "I actually feel better by telling you about it" His eyes fell on the scarf around Toshiro's neck again. He couldn't help but ask. "Is there something about that scarf?"

Toshiro sighed. "Just forget it. I'm going to my room" He left...

* * *

The days went by fast and slow. There was nothing to do in the prison. The same routines everyday. He was beginning to get friends in the prison though, and he got to know more and more about his hot roommate. And every day, they began little by little, to become friends. He would ask about his scarf every day as well. Toshiro never answered him properly. Today was the day he would find out. He told himself that.

He walked out of his room and into the livingroom, where he knew Toshiro would be, with the same scarf. He was sitting on the floor on a carpet that he'd got from Gin. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked him.

Toshiro looked up at him. "I'm just trying to see if this carpet is magical and I will finally be able to fly away from this never-ending hole, and be free" He said sarcastically, rolling with his eyes. "What about you?" He asked with fake interest.

Ichigo just ignored it, and went straight to the point. "Can you tell me why you have that scarf, now?" He asked.

Toshiro sighed in irritation. "You keep asking that same question, over and over. It does not concern you at all. I'm not bugging you with the way you're dressed, so leave me alone"

Ichigo frowned. "I don't mean it in a bad way, really. I just want to know why? You seem to get very defensive every time i mention that scarf"

"What else is there for me to wear around my neck?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo blinked. "Why do you have to wear anything around your neck?"

The white-haired sighed. "Why do you care?"

"I just do"

Toshiro raised a brow. "You just do?"

Ichigo shrugged. "That's what I said"

Toshiro stood up and was walking on his way to his room. "Tch! Forget it. I'm going to my room"

Ichigo grabbed his hand before he got far. "Not before you tell me" He demanded.

Toshiro tried to get his hand free. "I said, forget it!"

Ichigo did not give up. "Are you hiding something underneath it?"

Toshiro was being stubborn. "Don't you ever listen to what people say? Forget it. Now, let go off me!" He managed to get his hand free. He ran to the door to his room.

"Wait!" Ichigo ran after him and caught him before he could go inside. But he accidentally took the scarf and it came off. He was standing with the scarf in his hand. He looked at Toshiro. His eyes widened at the sight. Marks were covering his neck everywhere. "Are those...burnmarks?"

* * *

I was being lazy with this chapter, but I hope all of you enjoyed it^^

You're all welcome to vote on my poll.

A review would be nice...

Anyway, I am going to reply to your reviews in the next chapter instead of in a PM like I usually do. I will keep doing that for this story, but this story only. The others will be PMs like usual.

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	5. Chapter 5: Imperfection

Yo^^ So here's the update. Sorry if it took so long.

MY ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS:

**Toshiro with love:** Thanks a lot^^ I try my best with my stories...even if it doesn't show...T.T But I like the ending too^^

**azure blue espeon:** Yaay, thank you^^ I like the ending too^^ The reason behind my sudden change in response style, is simply to try out something new...for me.

**icewhirlingpages:** Haha, yeah, it would be fun to do, but after this chapter, you'll know why I can't. Ichigo is a stubborn one, so of course he was doomed to figure ;)

**AngyHitsu:** Yup, you'll get to know in this chapter^^

**Scarlett Foxie:** Yes, the fire was recent...and yes, it would become scars over a longer time. But even so, I already told in the first chapter, that this story was going to be unrealistic, so please don't mind if you read about something that is not really true.

**Wolf579:** It's here^^

That were all the reviews^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 5. Imperfection.

* * *

Toshiro took the scarf from Ichigo and wrapped it around his neck again. He glared at Ichigo. "So what if it is? Why would you care? It's none of your business. Just forget about this, and leave me alone"

Ichigo looked at him with concern. "How did you get them? Was it from the hotel?"

Toshiro looked away with a frown. "I should have known by now, that you don't give up. And no. It was not from the hotel. This happened before I moved into that hotel. I hadn't even lived there for three days before the fire!" He said, irritated. "I had paid for a month"

"What happened? How did you get them then?" Ichigo wanted an answer, even if he got the feeling he wouldn't like the answer one bit.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo. He could tell, Ichigo was not going to let it go. He could either just tell him now, or be drawn crazy by his constant asking like with the scarf. He decided he would do the latter, even if it would bug the life out of him. "That's none of your business. Just leave it be. This will never be talked about again" He said stubbornly.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "Is this about your pride or something? 'Cause you're already in a prison"

Toshiro gave him a cold glare. "This is not about 'my' pride"

Ichigo blinked at that. "Was it your mom then?" He asked, but regret ever letting the words slip his mouth. Toshiro's eyes widened and he tensed. He grit his teeth and looked away. Ichigo noticed. His eyes widened and he grabbed Toshiro's shoulders. "It 'was' your mom! Why would she do something like that to her own son!?"

Toshiro looked back at him with narrow eyes. "No. It wasn't my mom." He said with a firm voice. "She's dead, so how could she have done it!?" He looked away again. "Just forget it" He said with a very low voice, but Ichigo was able to hear what he was saying.

Ichigo let go of the white-haired. He was determined on finding this out. "Was it your dad then?" He asked, not wanting to let it go.

Toshiro looked back at him surprised. "No" He managed to answer with a strangled tone. He was obviously lying. He could tell by himself. He'd never lied this badly before. He had no idea what made him such a bad liar at the moment.

Ichigo clenched his fists. He felt so angry about it. He just felt like he was about to punch the wall and pretend it was Toshiro's dad. He couldn't help but want to flip something over. He'd never been this angry before. He took Toshiro's hand and looked at him with a concerned look. "How could he do this to you!? What kind of father is he!?"

Toshiro could feel Ichigo was squeezing his hand. He couldn't help but blink at the way his roommate suddenly acted. The anger the orange-haired felt, was clear to him. He pried his hand free of the firm grip and frowned. "No, you're wrong. It wasn't my dad" The lies kept being too fake. Why were they failing him now? And he could tell the orange-haired wasn't buying one minute of it.

Ichigo looked down in raw anger about his dad. "'He' should be put in prison! I can't believe he would do something like that! And to his own son!" His blood was just boiling in anger. He'd never felt like this before. This was a feeling that could make you do anything. He'd felt it before, but not this intense. It was dangerous feeling this way...yet, he couldn't stop it. It was like the feeling had taken over him. "And why are you trying to cover for your dad!?"

"This 'has' to be kept inside. I've already told you way too much. Now, can we please stop talking about it?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo frowned. "Why don't you want to talk about it? Keeping it inside is only making you weaker"

Toshiro looked away. "You don't understand"

Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at him in confusion. "Then help me understand. I want to help you, and I can't if you wont tell me about it"

Toshiro blinked. He actually did want to talk about it, but he couldn't. Could he? Maybe telling Ichigo wasn't the worse that could happen, right? He could keep a secret...hopefully. He walked over to the couch again and sat down. "My father does not tolerate imperfection" He started.

Ichigo walked over to him and sat down on the couch as well. "Yes?"

"Ever since I was very little, my parents tried their best to make me as perfect as he was. I was, until I met Kusaka. My feelings for him only grew and we started dating. We kept it a secret, because we knew my dad wouldn't like it one bit. But he found out, and I'd never seen him so angry before. That's when he decided to give me a lesson I would never forget. That's the reason I stay as far away from flames as possible. He doesn't want a son, who is as imperfect as I am.

He told me to break up with Kusaka, or he would keep hurting me like that. What could I do, other than listen to him? I know how my father is. If I tell anyone, he'll lose his pride. If he has no pride, there will be nothing to stop him from coming after me. Not even if he is in jail. I know he'll want to kill me and he will succeed if it so is the last thing he will do.

Whatever you do, never make him lose his pride and perfection, those were the words I had to tell myself every day" He paused and looked at Ichigo. "That is why I don't want to talk about it. I don't want him to murder anyone. And how can I know you wont tell anyone, so they can tell others until everyone knows what my father did?"

Ichigo was looking at him with wide eyes. Was it possible to be 'this' obsessed with perfection? That you would want to kill your own son if he told anyone? How can anyone want to do something like this? He 'had' to be saying that only to make it sound more extreme than it was. "I promise I wont tell anyone. You can trust me" He said. "But did you have to make it sound do extreme? No man would ever kill his son just for the sake of their pride or perfection"

Toshiro looked away. "I hope so. I'm not saying this just to make it sound extreme or anything. I know, because that's how my mom and her best friend died. And since I told you about it, he'll kill you too if he finds out I told you"

What surprised Ichigo the most, was that there was no sign of sorrow in his voice, and his eyes weren't shiny from any sign of tears, but he could tell his words were real. It was a sensitive topic, so why wasn't there anything? "Why aren't you sad about it?" He couldn't help but ask what he was thinking.

Toshiro was taken aback by the question. But he knew the answer himself, better than anyone. "It is a weakness to show sorrow. it is selfish. It is okay to show sorrow for others, but never for yourself. Showing sorrow for yourself, means, that you pity yourself, which is only human to do. And humanity is imperfection. That is what my father always says"

Ichigo gave him a weird look. "And what is he? A robot?"

Toshiro shook his head. "Even robots have dysfunctions"

Ichigo couldn't help but let a sad smile cross his lips at that statement. But as soon as it had come, it was gone again. His eyes were wide. "Wait! Did you just imply, that your dad killed your mom and her best friend!?" Ichigo couldn't believe this.

Toshiro slowly nodded his head. "It happened when I was eight years old. My dad overheard them talking about him. He drowned my mom, and I don't really know what he did to her best friend, but I know he killed her somehow. The police never found any sign of struggling from my mom, so they declared it suicide. But I saw him hold her head in the water. I wanted to do something about it. But I couldn't get my legs to move. And by the time I was able to move my legs, it was too late to do anything about it...She was already dead"

Ichigo was looking sadly at him. It might be, that he saw his mom get shot before his own eyes, but Toshiro saw his get drowned by his own father! And still, there was no sign of sorrow to see on the younger one. But that didn't prevent Ichigo from pulling him into an embrace, making Toshiro's eyes widen in utter surprise. "You should cry. I know it might sound weird. But you should cry. If you don't, you'll eventually break. Just let the tears fall. No one can handle this much pain" Ichigo whispered.

Silent tears started falling down his cheeks. He couldn't hold them back. Never had he once in his life, shed a tear. Not even when he was little and most vulnerable. Shedding tears, meant that he was weak. That he was human. He was an emotional wreck. Why was he even letting them fall? He couldn't stop them. What was making them come?

Was it because he never had been held in this warm an embrace before? This warmth, was one, that didn't hurt him. It was nice. He never thought he actually would let warmth come near him again, but he didn't mind this one. His arms raised to hug him back, but fell before he ever could. He just couldn't get himself to do it. His father's words were still soaring in his mind.

It was okay that tears were running down his cheeks. He could shed tears. He did not want to be like his perfect father. The man who wasn't as perfect as everyone thought. For the one who demands perfection, is oftest the least perfect of them all...But why didn't that tell him anything?

* * *

I really hope you like it^^ Wow, I think this is the gloomiest chapter I've written for this story so far...ain't it?

Anyway, please vote on my poll if you haven't already^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	6. Chapter 6: The moon's shine

Hello everyone^^ Sorry it took so long to update a story, but I've been out of country, and came back home recently.

Anyway, I intended to update to Dragons first hand, but I'm way from done with the next chapter to it, so it's gonna be this story.

MY ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS:

**azure blue espeon:** Well, hopefully it will sort out. At least he got Ichigo now^^

**Toshiro with love:** Yeah, maybe it's best to check if he really 'is' an alien. *Goes checking* Sorry to say, but his antennas were on backwards, so I don't think he is *wink*

**Kurotensaki13:** Thank you, thank you, thank you. It's always great to hear that...or more like read that^^

**icewhirlingpages:** Wow, thanks for the looong review, it was awesome reading it^^ I wouldn't mind getting more reviews like that one^^ Just one thing...what is Sues?

**Kat nee-san:** I hope you didn't wait too long...sorry if you did.

**AngyHitsu:** Thank you for the review^^

That were all the reviews^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 6. The moon's shine.

* * *

Ichigo awoke in the middle of night. He felt fully awake. It was weird. But something told him to get up. He stood up, and picked up his black clothes. He looked at them in disgust. "I really should get some other pair of clothes" Of course, they had been washed before, but he didn't have any other pair of clothes. So he would have to just borrow some ugly prison clothes when his black clothes were getting washed. It would be better with some real clothes.

He got dressed and unlocked his door. When he got inside the livingroom, he saw Toshiro standing before the window, just staring out at the moon, between the bars. He looked so peaceful watching the moon. He was so beautiful. Ichigo walked closer to him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Toshiro, what are you doing up this late?" He asked.

Only then, did Toshiro look at Ichigo. He took a little glance at the moon again before fully pointing his attention to him. "What do you think of the moon?" He asked.

Ichigo looked at the moon that was shining in between the bars in the window. He scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm...it's a moon?" He didn't really know what to say.

Toshiro looked back at the moon. "That's what I see about it too. Momo used to tell me stories about the moon. Stories I don't remember. But what I do remember, is, what she told me, sounded so unreal and impossible. I've always seen it as, the crust of the Moon is composed of oxygen, magnesium, calcium, and silicon. There are other things, but I don't want to mention them. And the moon is only reflecting the light from the sun. I dont see how people can make stories about it"

Ichigo nodded slowly. He looked at the moon, that seemed to shine brighter now. The dark night surrounding the moon, made the moon look so close. And all the stars spread around on the sky, had only a faint glow to them, making them look so far away. Some kind of unknown sadness started to show on Ichigo's face. "The moon looks a bit lonely, even in all it's shine"

Toshiro didn't say anything to that and was looking at Ichigo, not knowing what he should think or say. Which seldom happened for him. He just looked down at the floor.

"You didn't answer my question" Ichigo suddenly said, making Toshiro look back at him for a while. "Why are you up this late?" Ichigo asked after a moment of silence.

"I couldn't fall asleep" Toshiro answered. "Why are you up?" He asked.

Ichigo put a hand to his head. "I don't know. I just woke up" He walked over and sat down on the sofa. A short time after, Toshiro sat down beside him. Ichigo felt like saying something, but couldn't really come up with any of his constant questions, so he just kept silent. But, it didn't really matter if he didn't have any questions. He was happy with the silence. It was nice just sitting and enjoying the other's presence like this, for once.

Toshiro started to feel his eyes growing heavy. He was slowly beginning to get drowsy and doze off. He laid his head on Ichigo's shoulder, making Ichigo jump slightly, but not wake him up from his drowsy state. Toshiro tugged on his arm to hug. Ichigo felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. He looked at Toshiro, who was fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the childish way he fell asleep. He pushed a few strands of Toshiro's silky white locks, away from his face, and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. He swore, a faint smile had formed on Toshiro's lips...

* * *

Ichigo began to wince and made some funny noises, before he shot up like a rocket, yelling. "No! Dont put the cat in the box!" Making Toshiro wake up as well. He looked around. He noticed he was lying on the floor. He scratched the back of his head. "Uhm...this is not a box, and I'm not tiny" He'd been dreaming.

Toshiro was still lying on the sofa. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at what Ichigo had said. "As you clearly can see, genius" He said sarcastically. Toshiro raised to sit on the sofa and stretched his arms. He looked around. "When did I fall asleep?" Ichigo looked at Toshiro. He remembered the cute way Toshiro fell asleep. He couldn't help but let a smile form on his lips. Toshiro noticed. "What are you smiling for, you idiot?" He asked.

Ichigo's smile only widened some. "Nothing" He said a bit too happily.

Toshiro was giving him a weird look, but decided to just let it pass. "Whatever"

Ichigo stood up from the floor. He cracked his back, and sat down at the sofa beside him. "Man, that was uncomfortable. I'm not used to sleep on the floor like that" He complained. "Are we going to eat breakfast soon? I'm starting to get hungry"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry"

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, I can't help it" It seemed like Ichigo had luck on his side, because Gin entered just at that moment...

* * *

"Yes! I won again!" Kusaka laughed maniacaly, as the three of them were sitting together, eating their breakfast, like they always did. They had played all the games the prison had to offer. Kusaka had won most of them, Toshiro a few, and Ichigo hadn't won a single one. "I am the king in this game!"

Ichigo was irritated at the games for not winning a single one. "Stupid game!" He looked over to Toshiro and calmed a bit. He smirked, thinking of an old saying. "Oh well. Unlucky in games, lucky in love"

Kusaka noticed Ichigo was looking at Toshiro as he said that. He wouldn't take it. "It's just something the losers say. It's actually not true"

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "Way to cheer people up"

Kusaka began to pack the game and acted all cool. "If you can't take losing, don't play. It's that simple" He said.

Toshiro started to get irritated about their little rivalry. "Kusaka, stop it"

But the weirdo pretended like he didn't know what he'd done. "Stop what?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Could it be...your freaking whining! Why are you being like this?" He asked.

"Like what?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes again, and sighed in irritation. "Dont play dumb with me"

Kusaka acted innocent. "I'm not playing dumb"

Toshiro helped Kusaka pack the last things of the game. "Really? So you're saying, you just are this dumb? Well, if I didn't know you, I would believe you, 'cause you look way dumber than you're pretending to be" He stood up from his chair, and was on his way out, but was stopped by kusaka's words.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just really like you. And I'm sort of jealous. You and he are sharing a cell, and he's attractive. I feel threatened. I know you don't date guys anymore, but I just can't help myself. When I become king I want you to be by my side" He said with a pleading voice. He didn't want Toshiro to just walk away from him like this.

Toshiro sighed. He turned to look at his weird friend. "Kusaka, you know full well, there is no way you'll become king"

Kusaka smiled at Toshiro. He stood up from the chair as well, walked over, and put a hand on Toshiro's head to ruffle his hair. He only took it as a joke, and played along "Of course not. You're right. I will never be king" He laughed and joked about it.

Toshiro smacked his hand off, and glared at him. "Stop that! I'm not a little kid!" He said, irritated, which made Kusaka's smile widen. Even if Toshiro had an irritated frown on his face. He was so cute.

Suddenly a girl with raven black hair and amethyst colored eyes, came over to them. She had a uniform on. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you have a visitor" She announced.

Ichigo chuckled at her. "Rukia, you can say Ichigo. We've been in the same class together, and if I remember correctly, we were friends" He teased, and chuckled some more.

Rukia got an irritated frown on her face. "You moron, I was trying to do it properly" She smirked. "And I think it went pretty well, if I say so myself" Rukia had only recently started working in the prison, and had the job to tell the prisoners if there was a call or someone was visiting them. Boring, but a start. She came personally to them instead of yelling it in a speaker. It made it a bit less boring for her.

Now there were already three girls, Ichigo had been in class together with, who worked in the prison. It was as Toshiro said; The world truly is too small. Ichigo stood up from the chair. "See you later" He told the two other guys before walking away with Rukia.

Kusaka put an arm around Toshiro. "Why don't I come visit you in your cell while he's gone?"

Toshiro pushed himself away from Kusaka. "Sorry, but Gin's coming after I've ate breakfast"

That made the weirdo look at him in a weird way. "Why are you spending so much time with Gin lately? Is he cheating on his boyfriend with you or something?"

Toshiro only rolled his eyes. "It's nothing like that" He didn't say one more word before he left, leaving Kusaka alone.

* * *

I hope you liked it^^

Please vote on my poll?

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	7. Chapter 7: Are you angry?

Yo everyone!^^ It's been a while, eh? I'm terribly sorry about that.

MY ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS:

**Black Cat Angel:** Yeah, I just love making him so jealous^^ And thanks^^

**Toshiro with love:** You'll find out soon enough^^ I like Ichigo and Toshiro better than Kusaka and Toshiro too^^ Thank you^^

**icewhirlingpages:** That's okay^^ Thank you so much for the review^^

**Kat nee-san:** I'm so sorry. It took really long to make this chapter. I was trying to finish my other story 'Dragons', so it kinda took a while. I'm so sorry.

**black snow kitty:** I will finish this story. Don't worry^^

That were all the reviews^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 7. Are you angry?

* * *

On the way to his visitor, Ichigo had found out Byakuya was Rukia's 'brother'. He really hadn't seen that coming, but he got to know she was adopted. They entered the room. The tables were spread around, and there were many other prisoners with a visiting family member or friend. It was only allowed for one person to be visiting a prisoner at a time. Ichigo was lead to a table where he saw the familiar black-haired girl. He sat down at the table where his younger sister already was sitting at. "Hey Karin" He said.

"Ichigo, I brought you some clothes" She said with a bored tone. She handed him a bag with clothes in.

Ichigo took the bag and looked at his sister in confusion. "Thanks. But, how did you know?"

She only shook her head. "Ichigo, all your clothes are at home. The last time I was here to visit you, you only had some ugly prison clothes, and I know the prisoners are allowed to wear their own clothes in this prison" She explained.

The thief looked at her with worry clear on his face. "Karin, how's it going? Can you and Yuzu take care of yourselves?"

Karin saw the concerned look he was giving her. She nodded. "Don't worry Ichigo. We're living with a woman. She heard our story, and bid us to live with her until you got back from prison, and dad would get better. Her name is Kotetsu Isane. She's as kind as she's tall. And she's really tall"

"That's good to know" Ichigo smiled for himself, thankful. He was glad they were okay. He wished he could thank the woman properly. He looked at Karin again. "How's dad?" He asked, hoping he was doing better.

She sighed. "He's not showing any sign of getting better. But he's not getting worse either" She looked around. When she was sure no one was listening at their conversation, she leaned in closer over the table. "Ichigo..." She whispered. "So, are there any cute guys in this prison, you are interested in?"

Ichigo flinched in surprise. "What?...uhm...no..." He was looking down at the table with a faint blush on his cheeks, thinking about Toshiro. He avoided looking into his sister's dark grey eyes. He didn't really feel too comfortable admitting something like this to his younger sister.

Karin rolled her eyes. "You're a terrible liar. Admit it Ichigo, I can tell by the look on your face" She smirked. "You've met a cute guy. What does he look like?"

Ichigo became nervous. "I..uhm..I...Fine, okay. I admit it" He gave up. He couldn't hide anything from his family. "I've told you I have a cellmate. Well, I...uhm...have a crush on him" He said. His faint blush, was more noticeable now. He actually believed it was more than just a crush, but he wouldn't admit that to his sister. "You don't have to run around and tell everyone about it though" He said.

"Relax Ichigo, I'm not that kind of person. You know that" Karin stood up from the chair she had sat on. "I'm leaving now, see you some other time, Ichigo" She walked over to an officer, who opened the door for her, so she could leave. And Ichigo went back to the 'cell', with the clothes Karin had come with...

* * *

When Ichigo walked into the livingroom, he saw Gin sitting on the couch with Toshiro. Both of them were talking. Gin had come to their apartment a lot, recently. Ichigo hadn't asked why that was. He decided he would ask Toshiro when Gin was gone. But for now, he went straight into his room.

Ichigo opened the top drawer of the dresser he'd never used before. He put some of the clothes in it, and when it was full, he opened the next drawer. When he was done, he opened the top drawer again, and took out some jeans, and a white shirt. He might as well just change now.

When he was done, he wondered if Gin had left yet. He usually wasn't there too long. He went out in the livingroom, to find Gin gone, and Toshiro was fiddling with the carpet he'd gotten from Gin some time ago. When Toshiro noticed him, he stopped and just sat on it. He was looking at Ichigo. "I see you got some other clothes" He commented. Ichigo didn't answer him. He was only giving him 'the' look. The look he always had when he was going to ask Toshiro something "You are going to ask me something, aren't you?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Why has Gin been here a lot lately? What is going on?"

Toshiro looked down at the carpet for a while, before answering. "Gin is helping me with something"

Ichigo frowned. "What is he helping you with?"

Toshiro didn't dare look at Ichigo. Somehow, he just knew Ichigo wouldn't like what he was going to say. "I am going to...break out"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "What!? You can't be serious! Why!?"

Toshiro sighed, still not looking at Ichigo. "I'm sick of sitting in a prison. And for a crime I didn't even commit"

Ichigo grit his teeth. "You told Gin and not me!? Why didn't you tell me about it!?" He was irritated. He and Toshiro were friends, and then Toshiro just chose to tell someone else. An 'officer' too. That just made him...feel left out.

Toshiro stood up. He walked away from Ichigo and into his room and closed the door, without a word. Ichigo went over to the closed door. He took the handle, but Toshiro had locked the door. "Toshiro, open up!"

"Are you angry?"

Ichigo could hear his faint voice through the locked door. He was a bit surprised by this. He removed his hand from the door handle. He leaned his back against the door, and let out a sigh. "No. I'm not angry. I just feel...left out"

Inside the room, Toshiro too, leaned his back against the door. "Why?" He asked.

There was silence for a while, before Ichigo spoke. "I don't know. I don't know how to explain it" There was silence for a while longer, before Ichigo spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Toshiro looked out of the window, and out between the bars in his room. There was nothing but the prison walls, to see. "I just knew you wouldn't like it. Whatever I want to do, or whatever secrets I have, it just feels like you want to do something about it. Why is that?"

Ichigo's eyes became wide in surprise. He lowered his head. "It's because..." He wanted to say it. He really did. "...I just want to help" Wrong words. The words had been on the edge of his tongue. But they had been hanging on. They just wouldn't leave his lips. It were only three little words he'd wanted to say. But they were so hard to say. Why was it so hard to say them? It just seemed impossible for him.

Toshiro slid his back down the door, and ended up sitting on the floor with his back still against the door. "Kurosaki..." He said with a low voice, but he was sure Ichigo could hear him. "If you want to help, don't try to stop me" He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "...I'm going to do it...tonight"

Ichigo looked down at the floor. "There is one thing I want to know. Why did you tell 'Gin' of all people?"

"Gin believes I didn't do it. He brings me stuff I need" He said.

Ichigo pushed himself away from the door. He looked at it in determination. "Toshiro, I can't let you do this. There has to be a better way"

"There is no better way"

Ichigo walked over to the couch. He sat down with folded arms. "Fine! I'll wait on the couch all night to make sure you don't leave!" He yelled to make sure Toshiro could hear him. He didn't want Toshiro to break out. He could risk getting hurt in the process. Badly. And Ichigo had no intentions to let that happen

He kept sitting like that for a very long time. Long enough, that he didn't notice his head slowly was getting heavy, and his eyes were barely open. He let his head rest on the back of the couch, and was taken over by sleep...

* * *

Toshiro unlocked his door. He went out of the room, and into the livingroom. He saw Ichigo sitting on the couch. He walked over to him. "Kurosaki?" He whispered. When he got no reply, he was sure the thief was asleep. He walked over to the carpet lying on the floor. He lifted it and removed some loose branches out of the floor. He took a little dunk, with some liquid in. On the dunk, was written, chlorine. And a dunk only with water. He took a glass cutter as well. He put the branches back in, and hid it with the carpet again.

He walked over to the window. He was holding the glass cutter, and cut in the glass of the window. When he was done, he took the chlorine, and poured it out on the bars. The bars weren't that thick, and were made of aluminum. Chlorine should be able to disintegrate it. It maybe would take some time, but it would work. The bad thing, was that it left such a strong smell of chlorine, fill the room. It wasn't exactly pure chlorine, but it was strong.

When only stumps of the bars were left, Toshiro poured out the water on it, so the chlorine would disappear. And he was free to leave any time. He was about to jump out the window, when he looked over to Ichigo a last time.

He was looking at him with sad eyes. "I 'have' to leave. I can't be around you anymore. I...I'm afraid I might...get feelings for you...I'm sorry" He said. He knew it wasn't fair to say while Ichigo was asleep, but he would never admit it while Ichigo was able to hear. He jumped out the window, but his scarf was only loosely hanging around his neck, and fell off. It landed on the floor in front of the window. Toshiro had no time to crawl back in and get it. He just hurried on.

* * *

Well, I actually have no clue if the thing with the chlorine was any genius enough for Gin and Toshiro to think up? I was kinda imagining a silent and genius way for it to happen, but I'm 'not' a genius so it's probably messed up and makes no sense at all...damn

I hope you liked the pathetic try anyway. And I hope you liked the chapter^^

Please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	8. Chapter 8: In the forest

Hey y'all!^^ So, how you doin'? I hope I was fast enough with this update^^

MY ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS:

**azure blue espeon:** I hope you mean that in a good way?

**AngyHitsu:** Naw, don't think about that^^ Well, you'll see^^

**icewhirlingpages:** Thank you^^ I think that scene was a little cute too. And by the way, have you seen Toshi? I can't seem to find him. He said something about an M and IchiRuki. He looked pissed off. Ichi is gone as well. Where could they be? *In the background, Ichigo zooms by with Toshi spurting after him, with Hyourinmaru released*

That were all the reviews^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 8. In the forest.

* * *

Ichigo awoke, shuddering. He felt a breeze brushing against his skin. And there was a smell lingering in the air. Chlorine? When he noticed he was still sitting on the couch, he abruptly stood up. "Damn it! I fell asleep!" He looked over to the window, and horror struck down on his face. The glass of the window, was cut open. Ichigo was just staring at the stumps that were left of the disintegrated bars. He slowly walked over to the window. "Toshiro didn't...?" He couldn't finish his sentence, but kept his slow pace towards the window.

He stepped on something soft. He looked down, and saw some green clothing on the floor. He picked it up. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. Toshiro's scarf. "Toshiro..." His hand clenched around the scarf. "Damn it" He looked at the window, determined. He jumped out of it without a second thought in his mind. "I'm gonna find you Toshiro. No matter how long it will take" He made that a promise. He took off, running...

* * *

He was running in a forest. The night was old, but was still struggling to prevent the daylight to show. The stars were no longer to see. The moon was slowly descending, slowly letting the sun rise. He still ran. He wouldn't let himself stop. But his feet automatically were running slower and slower, until he was only walking. Soon, he had stopped all together. He looked back. He no longer saw the prison. He no longer...was near Ichigo.

Toshiro walked over to a tree and sat down, resting his back against it. He pulled his legs to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them. "I can't do this" He said to himself. "I just can't run further" It was not because he was tired. He just couldn't. He let his head fall, so his forehead touched his knees. He grit his teeth. "Damn it..."

* * *

The green scarf was fluttering in his grip as he ran. He had reached a forest. He had no idea where Toshiro might have run off to, but he let himself get led by pure instinct. "Toshiro!?" He yelled out. He ran further in. "Toshiro!?" He tried again. He looked around to see if there was any sign of him. Nothing. "Damn it! Where the heck could he be!?" He said in frustration. He started to walk instead of run. He looked around everywhere he was going.

The sun started to rise, making the sky look red. Ichigo kept looking for Toshiro. When he had walked for some time, he abruptly stopped in his tracks, feeling his heart racing with incredible speed. Further ahead, but not too far, he saw him. He saw him sitting against a tree hugging his legs. He saw him looking up at the tree tops, looking like he was thinking. He knew he was going to be angry when he found him. He knew he was going to want to punch him in the face for just leaving like that. But he never knew he would want to pick him off the ground and hold him closely in an embrace. And he never knew, he would get this strong desire to kiss him.

He hesitated to go to him. He had to get his heart to calm before he could. He was shaking in nerves. He didn't know why he felt it so strongly right now. Maybe it was because, if he failed, Toshiro could run away. This wasn't like the prison, where he said the wrong things, and Toshiro would just lock himself in his room, and would always come out again. But now he was out of the prison. If Ichigo said anything wrong, he could run away, and never come back. Then again...he could just stand there, until Toshiro stood up again and left. Then he would never see him again.

He would do anything to make Toshiro his. It had been love at first sight. He knew it. It hadn't started with just a crush for him. The moment he'd seen Toshiro, he just knew he was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He'd always had that feeling. He gathered his courage and went over to him. "Toshiro, why are you just sitting here?"

Toshiro looked at him, not seeming surprised to see him. "The other night, when I asked you what you thought of the moon, you said it looked lonely" He said, ignoring Ichigo's question. "My mom once told me, people some times, see a part of themselves in the moon" Ichigo had no idea why he was telling him this. "Why are you lonely, Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked him.

Ichigo had to flinch in surprise at that question. He had to think about it. He didn't feel lonely, did he? He had his family and friends. That didn't make him lonely. but then again, sometimes, he did feel lonely. When he wasn't with his family or friends. When he was lying in his bed, with no one beside him. He felt his heart was only half. When he was next to Toshiro, and knew he couldn't hold him close. He was so near, yet so far away. That made him feel lonely. He wondered if he should answer or not. He wondered if he 'could'.

But before he could get that decided, Toshiro started to talk again. "Kurosaki, why are you here? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Ichigo bit his teeth together. He tried to gather his courage to really say it this time. Last time, he failed. But he could do this. He 'had' to tell him how he felt. Maybe Toshiro would want to run away again. That seemed to be his solution to everything. But he prepared himself for that. If he decided to run away, Ichigo would be ready and capture him before he could. "It's because-"

"You want to help. I get that" Ichigo was cut off. "But you seem to go out of your ways just to help. Why do you want to help so badly?" He asked. He stood up from the ground where he was sitting. He felt like he just wanted to keep his questions coming, like Ichigo always did to him, just not let him answer them. He was afraid of what he might answer. He'd always had a suspicion.

Ichigo grabbed his hand suddenly, making Toshiro look at him in surprise. He held it firmly in his. He was frowning in determination. He was going to confess if it so was the last thing he would do. "Toshiro, I love you" Toshiro's eyes were as wide as they could be in surprise. Even Ichigo was surprised he'd managed to say it. They were standing in a forest. The sky was red. He was holding Toshiro's hand. And he had 'confessed'. He let go of Toshiro's hand, really nervous of what Toshiro was going to say and do next.

Toshiro lowered his head, his bangs covering his left eye. He leaned his head against Ichigo's chest. "Damn you, Kurosaki" Toshiro whispered through gritted teeth. "Just...Damn it" He'd been right in his suspicion all along. Getting it confirmed, just made it all worse. Why couldn't he just have ran away? It would have made it all easier. That was always the easiest way to get out of things. But it all came back to haunt him. It always did.

He tried to run away from his father, but he found him. He tried to run away from Kusaka, but he ended up in a prison with the nutcase. He tried to run away from Ichigo, but he just couldn't make himself take one more step away from him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do if he couldn't run away. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He could feel Ichigo wrapping his arms around him. "Toshiro, just tell me if you don't feel the same way. Then I will leave you alone" Ichigo hoped with all his heart, Toshiro wouldn't say those words. He wouldn't be able to take it if he did. But if Toshiro didn't feel anything for him, there was no use in trying. Though, even if he'd said he would leave him alone, he wasn't sure he could keep that promise. That would probably be the only promise he would break.

Toshiro could feel Ichigo tighten his embrace around him. As if he was afraid to let go. He felt comfortable like this. He felt warm. Normally, he would have pushed himself away from any kind of warmth. He never even slept with the duvet covering his body. He hated it. He just wanted anything that was warm, go away. But...this was the only warmth he never wanted to go away. He wanted to stay like this. Just feel the warmth embracing him. He considered, maybe, this wouldn't be so bad. Being with Ichigo would be nice.

A memory came to his mind...

* * *

_"Leave him, now!" An angry man shouted. The man had just found out his son was with another man._

_"Father, I-"_

_"I said, now! Do not contradict me! If you ever want to see him alive again, you will do as I say! You are a disgrace to every living human! No son of mine will be a fag!" The man's face became red in anger._

_The son lowered his head in surrender. "I'm sorry, father. I will do as you say"_

_"If I ever see another man 'near' you, I will not hesitate to kill him. To make sure you will never do such a disgraceful thing again, I will make sure you remember this clearly" He grabbed his son by the hair and forced him down on his knees. That was when he saw the flames and felt them against his neck..._

* * *

He pushed himself away from Ichigo. "No. I can't do this. Just leave me alone"

"Not before you say you don't feel the same way" Ichigo was stubborn.

Toshiro looked down to the ground. He wanted to say it. He knew Ichigo's life was at risk if he didn't. He knew his father would find out somehow. He wouldn't be able to bear it if anything should happen to Ichigo. But he just couldn't get himself to say it. "I...I can't. I can't say it"

Ichigo was relieved to hear him say that. "Then I can't leave you alone"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed^^ Well, uhm, I'm sorry to say, but I kinda decided this story wont get another chapter before I've got at least five reviews on this chapter. I know it's not very nice of me, but you'll just have to bear with me^^'...sorry...

Uhm, what'cha think of my new profile pic anyway^^ I drew it myself^^ It's not very good, but I liked it and decided to use it instead of the other one. I was kinda tired of the other one^^

Please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	9. Chapter 9: Seireitei

Yo^^ I hurried to write this chapter after updating two chapters to 'All In My Mind', and one to 'A Vampire's Crush' I'm sorry for this update to be so late.

MY ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS:

**icewhirlingpages:** I'm glad you liked the picture^^ Whaaa! It's killing you!? I better do something about that! Hehehe thank you^^

**foreverfrozen:** I try to become better, thank you^^ Thanks for the review^^

**azure blue espeon:** I'm glad you think it's good^^ Valentines day? Was it valentines day when I updated this last time? Oh, man...I gotta keep track on date...

**Toshiro with love:** Hehe glad you liked the pic^^ Sorry I haven't updated right after getting 5 reviews though...

**AngyHitsu:** Yeah...Toshi's father is not the kindest man...But I'm glad you liked the end^^

**GrimmjowYaoi:** I'm glad you like it^^ Thank you^^ I'm sorry you had to wait...

That were all the reviews^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 9. Seireitei.

* * *

Ichigo was looking at the marks on Toshiro's un-covered neck. He looked at the scarf in his hands. "Ehm...You dropped this" Ichigo said. "Let me" He wrapped it around Toshiro's neck, making the other's cheeks redden a bit.

Toshiro took one step backwards, so his back was touching the tree. "I-I could have done that myself" He said, having a frown on his face, while his cheeks were slightly red. "I'm not a child. I'm eighteen years old!"

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Toshiro always was so cute. He looked at the still red sky. It was beautiful. He looked back at Toshiro. "Lets go back. We can still make it before they discover we're gone"

Toshiro looked into Ichigo's brown eyes in confusion. "Why would you want to go back?"

Ichigo smiled a bit sheepishly. "If we go back, I know you wont be able to run away. I'll always know you're there. I know it sounds stupid, but I can't live with the thought about you being able to run away from me at any time...And I might never see you again" He admitted.

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly. He then frowned again. "Tch!" He looked stubbornly away from Ichigo, in the opposite direction of the prison too, and folded his arms. "That would be the best thing to do" He unfolded his arms again and looked down to the ground, but still away from Ichigo. "But there's no need to worry about that" He said in a low voice. "No matter how loudly my mind is screaming for my legs to just run as fast as they can, away from all of this, I can't move one more inch away from you...Why does it have to be so hard?"

Ichigo smirked, getting confident now. "So you feel the same way about me"

Toshiro blushed. He frowned again, looking at Ichigo with narrow eyes. "You're an idiot"

Ichigo laughed. He went over and hugged Toshiro, making his eyes widen in surprise. He began to struggle a bit against him. "I'm glad" Toshiro could hear Ichigo say in a bit of a low voice. He stopped struggling and looked up at him. He saw a smile on his lips. However, the smile wasn't like any other he'd seen. It was...strange, but in a good way. It was much more than just a friendly smile. It was affectionate. No one had ever smiled at him like that. His heart couldn't stop pounding so fast. And the look in his eyes, was the same. He couldn't look away. He was captivated by those brown, affectionate eyes.

He had to tear his eyes away. He had to tear himself away from Ichigo's embrace. He couldn't let this happen. It was not right. It was very wrong. "Why?" He had to ask himself. "Why am I feeling this way? This can't be happening. It is wrong. I can't"

Ichigo didn't really know what to do about this. He wasn't sure if he could even lay his hand on his shoulder to comfort him or anything. He just stood there, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do, when suddenly Toshiro said something very unexpected. "Do you want to see my hometown, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked at him in disbelief. He only could nod, dumbfounded...

* * *

The red sky had turned blue. There were a few clouds scattered around on the sky. Now they surely wouldn't make it back to the prison. This had been the first time Ichigo'd been in a prison, and now he was a prisoner-on-the-run. But he really didn't care, as long as he would find Toshiro.

Yes, you heard correctly, 'find' Toshiro.

When they'd reached the town, called Seireitei, Ichigo had already lost Toshiro. It was a very confusing town. Seriously, you had to hold someone's hand not to get lost in this place. He blushed at that thought. Well, that could be a very good reason to hold hands.

It was a rich town. Many people, clad in fine clothes, were walking up and down the streets. Their noses were turned upwards in pride. He noticed all the stores were selling only the finest clothes, jewelry, furnitures, and even food. There were only fine restaurants. No burger bars or pizza huts or anything. He would get sick of living in a place like this. But it seemed like they were all rich. That part he wouldn't mind. Then he could get his dad to see a doctor or go to the hospital if that was necessary. No problem.

Thinking of his dad, Ichigo could feel an ich in his fingers to just steal something from this town. The way things were, wasn't exactly making him well. If he just took something, everything would be like before. His dad could start the clinic again. Yuzu and Karin would help him. And Ichigo would be with his happy family.

But there would still be one thing, or more like 'someone', missing.

Toshiro.

Ichigo shoved his thoughts away. He had to find Toshiro. His family was taken care of by a kind woman. They could wait until he found Toshiro...if it wouldn't take him forever. He walked down a street, passing many rich-clad people. Jewelries were swaying here and there, and high heels clicking and clacking as they touched the ground, on all the women. He didn't understand women. Why were they so obsessed with jewelry and shoes?

All the people he passed on the way, were looking at him like he was trash, wrinkling their noses and giving him some glares. He did not feel welcome at all. Five girls, clad in school uniforms, probably on their way to school, walked by him. They were all looking at him the same way the older people had looked at him, maybe except one. He could hear their conversation clearly, as they were just behind him. He couldn't help but stop to listen to what they were saying.

"What is someone like him doing here?"

"He is clearly not from this town"

"I hope he's not moved to this town. He would never belong" The voices of the girls, started to drown out slowly.

"He should just go and rot in a hole or something, like real garbage"

"Did you see his hair?"

"Yeah. How obnoxious" Ichigo felt a vein pop at that comment.

"He should go back to where he came from. I bet that's a prison" Well, he couldn't entirely argue with that.

"I think he's handsome" He could faintly hear one say, surprising him. "Ouw! Why did you hit me on the head like that!?" It seemed like the girls had all stopped now, as their voices didn't drown out more.

"Stupid. He's nothing but trash. Would you say something like that to a pile of walking garbage? I don't think so. He's not even near your league"

"But I can't help it. Downtown guys, are just my taste. Ouw!"

"You're so stupid" And that was the last he heard from the girls.

Ichigo sighed. He knew he wasn't exactly a 'fine young man', but he knew he wasn't 'trash' though. He started to walk again, until he heard a voice behind him."I take you to my hometown, and you just end up lost? Seriously?"

He turned to see Toshiro standing behind him with folded arms, and a frown on his face. Ichigo frowned as well. "Hey! You're the one who got lost from me!"

Toshiro rolled his. "Yeah right" He un-folded his arms, and took Ichigo's arm, making Ichigo blush. He dragged him along. "I want to show you something..."

* * *

They were outside a huge villa, and looking in through one of the huge windows. They could see a man, who obviously was obsessed with pride and perfection. But he was well-built, and tall. He looked like a man you wouldn't want to mess with at any time. Though, he was wearing a suit. His hair was black, in a long loose tail. He couldn't really see his eyes from where he was standing. The man was eating breakfast, probably getting ready for work or something. He looked at Toshiro. "Why are we watching that man?"

Toshiro looked at Ichigo. "He looks like someone you wouldn't want to mess with, right?" Ichigo nodded, having no idea what Toshiro was getting at. "That man, is my father" Ichigo's eyes widened. "Would you be willing to be with me, knowing he has the will to kill you for it?" Toshiro asked, seeming like he already knew the answer Ichigo would give. And he had a feeling Toshiro knew he was going to say no.

He looked back at the man. It was scary to think he had the will to kill him. But he wanted Toshiro. More than anything. If it so meant he would only live for as long as it took for the guy to kill him, he would be with Toshiro. There was nothing that could change his mind about that. Not even if there were twenty or more of his kind out to kill him. He looked back at Toshiro, and narrowed his eyes in determination. "Yes"

Toshiro's eyes widened at that. "Would you be willing to fight to be with me?" He couldn't believe it at all. Was Ichigo crazy or something? Ichigo nodded, still determined about it. Toshiro looked at his father. If Ichigo was willing to go up against someone like his father, just to be with him, he really must like him a lot. Who would do that just to be with him? And knowing they could be killed? If Ichigo was willing to do that...He looked back at Ichigo. He looked determined as well. "If you are willing to do it, I will stop running away. I will stay and fight"

* * *

I hope you liked it^^ It's the same as last time though...I wont update before I've gotten at least five reviews, sorry to do this 'again'. Though, I'm not sure if I will update right after I've gotten five reviews, 'cause I'm making my other stories too.

Please vote on my poll if you haven't yet^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	10. Chapter 10: The old house

Yo everyone!^^ I'm back with a chap^^ Anyways, I've decided I will finish this story before I update to any of my other stories^^ So anyone who are reading my other stories, will have to deal with this story for a while.

MY ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS:

**GrimmjowYaoi:** I'm really glad you like it^^ Awesomeness? Where?...ooooh...hehe, thanks^^

**Toshiro with love:** I know, right? And of course the bastard wouldn't scare Ichigo out of loving Toshiro, 'cause he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Their love is stronger than the rage the two of them have poured out in all the episodes in the show, combined ;D

**Kat nee-san:** Thanks^^ Well, you get to know now ;)

**icewhirlingpages:** *Looking at Ichigo going for the door* Where are you going, Ichi?

Ichigo: I'm gonna see what it is with women and their jewelry and shoes

Okay have fun. *Ichigo leaves* Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?...

**AngyHitsu:** I'm glad you find it exciting^^

That were all the reviews^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 10. The old house.

* * *

After having been at the villa, where Toshiro's dad lived. The two were sitting in the Seireitei park, on a bench. Toshiro looked at Ichigo, who was looking, almost dreamily, at a guy and a girl, who were sitting on a bench across from them, kissing. He had a blush on his cheeks too. "What? You confess your love for me, then you're looking with those dreamy eyes at another guy who already is taken?" He asked in a mocking tone, smirking a bit.

Ichigo looked at Toshiro with a frown on his face, but the blush was still on his cheeks. "No. I wasn't looking dreamily at that guy" He averted his eyes, not really looking Toshiro in the eyes. "I was just thinking about what it would be like...kissing you" His blush deepened.

Toshiro was surprised by that. He looked away. He couldn't kiss him. Not now. He felt like changing the subject. "You know, you did figure it was my dad who burnt that hotel, didn't you?" He asked. Could it get worse? Now he had to tell Ichigo about that miserable story. Just great.

Ichigo looked at him. "I guessed, but I wasn't sure. What happened?"

Toshiro looked back at Ichigo. "He didn't like the thought of me moving out. I tried to sneak away and managed to stay there for about two days, before he found out where I was, and showed up there. He tried to get me out of that place, but I didn't want to. He then set fire to it, wanting me to burn along with the place. If I had only did as he'd said and gone with him, he never would have done it. I may not have been the one to set the hotel on fire, but I am still to blame. I regret I didn't listen to him"

Ichigo put his hand on Toshiro's. He smiled lightly. "You shouldn't regret it" He told him. "It was all your father's doing. You couldn't know he was going to do it. By the way..." Ichigo's smile widened a bit, and became a bit warmer. "...I probably never would have met you if you would have done as he said. If your father never had done that, I never would have met you. So in a way...I guess I owe your father some of my gratitude for meeting a wonderful guy like you, Toshiro"

Toshiro looked away to hide the blush, forming on his cheeks. He pulled his hand away from under Ichigo's hand. Shadows were covering his left eye. "You're an idiot" A small smile couldn't help but cross his lips.

"But still..." Toshiro looked back at Ichigo when he suddenly spoke again. The thief's face was forming a frown, and he had his hand clenched into a fist. "...I will make him pay for ever hurting you!" His fist was twitching, as he was clenching it so firmly, and there had probably popped several veins on it, and on Ichigo's head.

Toshiro only rolled his eyes, somehow knowing the irritation in Ichigo would show up next. "So typical..."

* * *

The two were standing in front of a abandoned-looking house. The bushes and flowers in the garden, had all wilted. The grass was very high. The painting on the house was fading. It looked dark. It almost looked like one of those houses in Halloween or ghost movies. It was kind of creepy.

They had walked down the street after having been at the park. Ichigo had only been following Toshiro, when he'd suddenly stopped before the house, and looked at it, as if it was bringing some bad memories. Toshiro suddenly walked towards it, going for the door. Ichigo hurried after him and grabbed his arm to prevent him from going further towards the house. "What are you doing?" He asked, not sure what Toshiro was thinking.

The smaller of the two, looked at him. "I just...I don't know. But I want to see how it looks now" He pulled back his arm and walked up to the door, Ichigo following close behind. He took the handle, and the door went open, screeching. They stepped inside to see it was empty and very dusty inside.

Ichigo looked at the open door behind them. "How can it be the door was open?" He asked.

Toshiro looked at him. "That's how we left it. No one dares to go inside this house anyway"

Ichigo looked at Toshiro in confusion. "How you left it? Did you live here?" He asked.

Toshiro nodded. "This was the house we lived in, before my mother was killed. We moved into that villa where father lives, after her death. It was for sale for some time, but no one in this town wanted to buy it, because they knew mom died in this house. So it still belongs to my father. It has been left un-touched for about ten years" He explained. Toshiro walked further inside the house, and Ichigo followed him, leaving two set of footsteps on the very dusty floor.

They walked up some stairs that were standing in the middle of the hall they had just walked into when they had entered the house. There were only three doors upstairs, One to their left, one to their right, and one was straight ahead. They were all closed, so Ichigo didn't know what was behind them. But he guessed they had to be bedrooms.

Toshiro walked over to the one that was straight ahead, and put his hand on the handle. He hesitated for some time, before he pulled it down, and opened the door. To Ichigo's surprise, it was a bathroom. Realization crossed his mind, and his eyes widened. Toshiro's mother had been drowned by his father. Could this be the place? "Toshiro, is this...?" He couldn't get himself to finish his sentence.

The white-haired seemed uncaring as he was looking at the room. But that was only because no one was able to see the tiny glitter that had formed in his eyes. "Yes. This is where my mother died" He did not look at Ichigo as he said that. The scene from about ten years ago, played in his mind...

* * *

_Emerald-like eyes, fluttered open, having a very bad feeling about something. He was lying in the bed in his bedroom. He threw the covers off of him, and walked out of his room, lurking around, as not to wake his parents. He wasn't sure why he had stood up from his bed. He could see light coming from the bathroom, but the door was halfway open. If anyone was on the toilet, they would have closed the door, right? He walked over, and peeked inside, where he found his father suddenly pushing his mother's head in the bathtub, which was filled with water._

_His eyes became wide. He wanted to stop his father. He wanted to do something. Anything. But he just couldn't get his legs to move. They were stuck, as if they had been nailed to the floor. His mom wasn't even struggling against his father. Why didn't she fight back?_

_He tried his best to move. He couldn't. He just stood there, watching with wide eyes. Why couldn't he move? What was wrong with his legs? He was standing there for a long time. When his mom at end, became completely relaxed, and his father finally let go off her head, he could move. He ran inside the bathroom. "Mom!" He yelled out to her. He got no reply. He took with both his hands, her head out of the tub, but she was heavy and fell lifelessly on the floor. He fell on his knees beside her. "Mom!" He yelled louder._

_His father was looking with disgusted eyes at the scene. He went over and took his son away from the dead body. "She's dead. Stop yelling for her"_

_The eight year old boy looked away from his mom, who was just lying lifelessly on the bathroom floor. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself. "Yes, father..."_

* * *

"My mom didn't struggle against him" Toshiro suddenly said, still not looking at Ichigo. "She didn't struggle because...father had told her not to, before he held her head in the water" Ichigo looked down at the floor. "Because he'd said he would kill her best friend too if she did" Toshiro clenched his hand into a fist. "But he killed her anyway" He said through gritted teeth.

After some time of silence, Toshiro turned around and looked at Ichigo. Wondering if he should say what was on his mind or not. He sighed. "The day after the night he killed my mom, he went after her best friend. I have a suspicion he shot her. He was gone the day after, and his gun was missing from its place too. He never used it back then. It was always hanging in a cabinet with glass doors, that was hanging on the wall in the living room. I remember it clearly. It was always locked"

Ichigo looked up from the floor and listened to what he was saying. "I remember my mom's best friend, was really kind. She lived in Karakura town. But she often took the train to Seireitei, so she could visit mom" Toshiro said. "She had three kids, but I only got to hear about them. I never saw them. She had a son, and two daughters. She told me her son is a year older than me. Her daughters are twins, and three years younger than I am" He said, looking to see if Ichigo was getting where he was going. It didn't look like he had a clue.

He sighed again, trying to see if he could come up with anything, without having to actually say what he was trying to get Ichigo to realize. He'd known it for a while. He'd seen it all along. He just hadn't dared to tell him. He found nothing. He just had to say it. "Her name was Kurosaki Masaki" He said, looking at Ichigo in the corner of his eye, not daring to look at him properly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. "M-mom?"

* * *

I hope it was good enough for ya^^

If ya didn't read the AN above the chapter, I'll write it down here as well: I've decided to finish this story before I update to any of my other stories^^

Please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	11. Chapter 11: Toshiro's father

Yo again^^ So, another update, hurray for you guys I guess^^

MY ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS:

**Kat nee-san:** Yeah he deserves it.

**Toshiro with love:** Well, whoever kills him, he's gotta die. And here's the update for ya^^

**AngyHitsu:** To be honest, I actually don't know what he'll do, myself^^' Here's the update for you^^

**icewhirlingpages:** Ichigo: I'm starting to think this is a trap...

Who doesn't want him to die really badly now? And no, no Grand Fisher in this story, so it had to be someone else...Here's the update for you^^

That were all the reviews^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 11. Toshiro's father.

* * *

The black-haired girl, abruptly stood up, toppling the chair she had sat on, over. She slammed her palms on the defenceless surface of the wooden desk. "What did you say!?" She had wide eyes. "This is not possible! How could they escape!?" Tatsuki yelled.

The orange-blonde woman, held up her hands in defence, afraid the girl would attack her at any time. "We found some tools in the room. It appears they used a glass cutter to cut out the glass in the window, then used chlorine to disintegrate the bars, and then poured some water on it, to make the chlorine disappear" Rangiku explained.

Tatsuki removed her hands from the desk's surface, and went into a thinking position. "How did they get all of that?"

Rangiku shrugged, putting down her hands, more comfortable with the less tense air, when Tatsuki wasn't yelling. "I have no idea. I haven't seen anything unusual or suspicious about them. Everything seemed normal. I just went in to gather them for breakfast, but they were gone" She said.

"Did someone maybe visit them very often?" Tatsuki asked.

Rangiku got deep in thought. The only one who visited them often, was-. Her eyes widened in realization. It couldn't have been 'him', could it? But he had visited them more often lately. If it really was him, she couldn't say it. He was her best friend since childhood. She shook her head. "No" She averted her eyes, so she was not looking into Tatsuki's eyes. If it really was Gin, he had to have a reason for helping them escape. But why hadn't he told her about it?

The black-haired, hummed as she was thinking. She looked at Rangiku, and made up her mind. "No one must know they have escaped. You go and search for them. But do not let anyone know about this. Are we clear?" Tatsuki said.

Rangiku tensed at that. She lowered her head. "Clear" She didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

"Good. Now leave" Tatsuki watched as Rangiku left the office, closing the door behind her. The black-haired girl, folded her arms having an irritated frown on her face. "I can't believe Ichigo would do this to me. I thought he was better than this. He was always such an innocent boy when we were younger. Now he's a criminal" She picked up the chair from the floor, and she set herself on it. A sigh escaped her lips. "He is not the guy I used to know as my childhood friend. I guess people really do change...Who are you now, Ichigo?..."

* * *

His eyes were still wide. His legs felt heavy. He felt like he could fall any second. He couldn't believe his own ears. Was it true? Had Toshiro's father really killed her? He only remembered a silhouette of a tall and brawn man. And the look in the man's pale blue eyes. They'd had a dangerous glint in them. The true eyes of a murderer. He just knew he would recognize those eyes if he ever saw them again.

His hand clenched tightly into a fist. "Do you hate me now?" He was snapped out of it, by Toshiro's soft and unsure voice. Ichigo looked at him, noticing he tried to avoid looking back at him. He didn't like this. He didn't like seeing Toshiro try to avoid eye contact with him.

His hand clenched again. "No, I don't hate you. Why would you ever think that?" He asked, not really sure why Toshiro was asking him about that, but he didn't like the fact he'd asked him something so impossible.

Toshiro looked at him in surprise. "Because my father killed your mom" He had been sure Ichigo would hate him for it.

The thief frowned at that. Was that why he'd asked him that question? "Nothing would make me hate you" He scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, I actually forgot all about your father for a second there, when I looked at you. Just because he's your father, is a really stupid reason to hate you. It's just him I don't like"

Toshiro was relieved to hear that. There were many people who judged others because of their parents. They never considered getting to know the person before judging. He should have known Ichigo wasn't one them. Ichigo was better than those people.

"Hey, let's get out of here now" Ichigo said, feeling like they should go. Toshiro nodded. They walked back down the stairs.

Toshiro stopped. "Wait, I forgot to close the door to the bathroom. Just wait for me here" He went upstairs again. But just as Toshiro was gone, the door leading out of the house, opened, screeching.

Ichigo had no time to think before a man stood before him. The man was looking at him, not seeming surprised. He was looking at him with cold eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened. He'd seen those eyes before. The same pale blue eyes of his mother's murderer. He was sure of it. "What is your buisness in this house? This is my property. Who exactly are you, boy?" Ichigo felt like his words were stuck in his throat. He couldn't get himself to say a word. The man took out his gun and pointed it at Ichigo, which made his eyes widen as far as they could. The man was about to pull the trigger...

* * *

Toshiro was standing there with wide eyes, at the top of the stairs, not able to move at the sight of his father. Then it happened...his father took the gun and pointed it at Ichigo. His eyes widened even more if possible. Then something clicked. Toshiro narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. He ran down the stairs and got between his father and Ichigo, facing his father. "Don't shoot!" He yelled at him, glaring at him.

The man was just in time to hold back. Now he seemed to be surprised. "Toshiro?" He shook it off and pointed his gun back at them. "Step out of the way, son! Or I will have to kill you too!" He demanded and warned.

Toshiro was stubborn. He kept standing in the way. "Then go ahead and kill me! You've tried to do it before, so why should it stop you now?!"

The man held tighter on to the gun. Toshiro prepared for the shot, but didn't close his eyes as anyone would have done. The man tried to get his finger to pull the trigger, but for some reason, it just wouldn't. He loosened his firm grip of the gun. That surprised Toshiro. But it gave him a good opportunity too. Toshiro stepped closer, and without warning, he managed to kick the gun out of his father's hands, so it flew up in the air, and he caught it when it fell down again.

Now he was standing with his father's gun in his right hand. Toshiro's father, and Ichigo were surprised by this. His father was about to move and take back the gun, when Toshiro suddenly pointed it at him. "Don't move, or I'll shoot" He warned, having a dangerous tone in his voice.

The man stopped in his tracks and grit his teeth. "You don't dare shoot your own father!" He yelled at him.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at him. "Let's test that theory if you dare" He still had that dangerous tone in his voice. His eyes showed much hatred towards the man in front of him, but they were not murderous however. Ichigo knew he shouldn't feel so excited about this, but he couldn't help it. He had to admit that Toshiro was always a sight to see. But seeing him with a gun in his hand like that, made him look 'hot'.

The man smirked. He stepped closer, knowing his son was too scared to really do it. But then there was heard a shot going off, echoing in the empty hall of the house. The man felt his cheek ache. It was stinging really badly. The bullet from the shot had stroked his cheek, leaving it to burn. He looked at his son, who didn't look like he regret it. He still smirked. "Your aim is terrible, son. you need to practice some more"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Tch! That was just a warning. If I wanted to kill you, you would already be screaming in pain before dying slowly" He held the gun, pointing it at his father. "You destroyed so much inside me. Now I am internally cold. But soon I've forgotten all about you, father. I am not afraid of you anymore. All thanks to someone who actually stood by my side, instead of letting me burn. I am not the son you raised. I have changed. And I am proud to say, I'm 'not' perfect" He said.

His father grit his teeth at that. "I see that now. You are losing so much for this, son. You don't know what you can get by being perfect like me"

Toshiro felt like he could just go over and knock his father out cold with the gun, but he stayed in place. "Perfection doesn't give you anything. It only makes you lonely" He said. "You had something special. You had a wife, a life...and you had a son. Now you've lost it all. You don't even have your pride anymore. The only thing that is left now, is the memory"

"I still have my perfection" His father crossed his arms to his chest, determined about that being a fact.

Toshiro shook his head. "No. You never had it in the first place. You've always been less perfect than me"

That made the man a bit furious. "You are my son, and nothing can change that fact. You have to respect me!" He yelled.

The white-haired retreated the gun. "I may be your son in blood. But you burnt my respect for you, when you pointed your gun at the one I love" He said with a low voice. He turned to look at Ichigo. Just as he had turned, the man saw that as an opportunity and went for the gun in his son's hand. But without even looking back at him, Toshiro made another shot, and it went straight into his father's foot. The man fell to the floor and was screaming in pain. Toshiro only turned to look at him then. "I forgot to say, watch your step"

* * *

Thanks for reading^^ I hope you liked it^^ Toshiro really owns his father, eh? Haha^^' But he's only doin' it for Ichigo, so of course^^

Please vote on my poll^^

I always appreciate reviews too^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	12. Chapter 12: Video camera?

Hey everyone^^

MY ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS:

**Toshiro with love:** Yeah, sorry, but I don't think Toshiro can make him suffer more than he's already done.

**icewhirlingpages:** hmm...? Naw I can't see it...sorry^^'

**AngyHitsu:** Nope, it's never gonna be the end for those two hehe^^

That were all the reviews^^ Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 12. Video camera?

* * *

"Gin, where are you?" The busty orange-blonde, asked in worry, through the phone.

She could hear a small chuckle come from the other end of the line. _"Are ya worried about me?"_ She could hear her friend's mocking tone.

She frowned. "Gin, this is serious. Hitsugaya and Kurosaki have escaped the prison...and I know you helped them escape" She said. "And where are you? I haven't seen you all day"

Gin chuckled some more at that. _"Don' worry, Rangiku. Yes, I helped them escape"_

Rangiku's eyes widened. She knew it was him, but she at least had expected him to deny it. At least at first. "Gin, why did you do it? And why didn't you tell me about it?"

Gin clicked with his tongue. _"I told ya not to be worried. I will take care of it all. Don' try to find them. There are some thins' tha' need to be taken care of. I didn' tell ya because I didn' want ya to get involved in anythin'. Don' think about it. There is somethin' I need to take care of now. I'll have to get back to ya. Ya really don' have to worry"_ And then the line went dead.

Rangiku stared at the phone in her hand. If Gin told her not to be worried, she trusted him. "Be careful Gin" She hadn't managed to say that to him before he hung up. She could only wait for Gin to announce everything was well and alright...

* * *

"Why don't you kill me off already, son?" The man smirked, despite the pain in his bleeding foot.

Toshiro shot him a cold glare. "You have no idea how badly I want to give in and just do it. But I'm not like you. I'm not a murderer. I'm better than you taught me to be" He said. After a while, he spoke again. "Why did you have to kill mom? Why was it so bad she told mrs Kurosaki about it?"

The man's smirk faded. "No one will know what I have to do to obtain my perfection. It is a matter of pride, son. You would understand if you only stayed with me"

Toshiro grit his teeth. "'Nothing' is worth killing someone over. And most defiantly not the person you love" He looked away from his father in disgust. "Why did you have to burn that hotel? Don't you know you could have killed some people?"

"My son will not live in a place like that. Since you didn't want to move out, I had to force you out. You have to understand. Perfection is worth 'everything'. Everything" His father explained.

Toshiro looked at his father again, with narrow eyes, feeling a but furious. "No it is 'not'! Perfection is not worth killing your wife! Perfection is not worth burning down a hotel! Or even burn your own son! You are sick!" He held the gun firmly, before he realized he was so close to pull the trigger. He got himself to relax a bit.

The man looked at Ichigo, who was standing behind Toshiro. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Sorry, son, but I warned you about this. Don't you remember the words I told you? If I ever see another man near you, I will not hesitate to kill him" He suddenly got up on his feet, ignoring the pain, and rushed towards the two, pushing Toshiro out of the way, and went straight for Ichigo.

Neither had expected this, so they were completely taken by surprise. Suddenly, Toshiro was just sitting on the floor, while Ichigo suddenly found it hard to breathe as the man was strangling him.

Toshiro was fast to get over it. He still had the gun in his hand. He stood up. He pointed the gun at his father, about to shoot, when he suddenly stopped himself in doing so. No, he wouldn't do it. He wasn't like this. He was not a murderer. But Ichigo was being strangled. He had to do 'something'. He went over to them and hit his father on the head with the gun. He tensed at first, then fell to the floor. Toshiro let go of the gun, just letting it fall to the floor too.

Ichigo was glad to be able to breathe again. Toshiro was looking at him. "Kurosaki, remind me never to touch a gun again. I was so close to shoot him too many times. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever killed someone"

Ichigo walked over to Toshiro and embraced him. "Toshiro, I'm sorry"

Toshiro looked up at him, confused. "What are you sorry for?" He asked.

The thief lowered his head a bit, so he was able to whisper in Toshiro's ear. "I can't hold back anymore" He said, before he pressed his lips against Toshiro's, making the other's eyes widen. Toshiro tried to pull back, but Ichigo held him so firmly he couldn't. He relaxed, and couldn't fight it anymore. He kissed back, too weak to protest against it. It felt too good to stop it. Way too good. His legs felt weak by the passionate kiss they were sharing. He was sure he would fall if Ichigo wasn't holding him.

"Ahem" Both jumped by the sudden sound of someone trying to get their attention, forcing them out of the kiss. Both looked at Gin, who was standing inside the house with them, and they blushed madly. How long had he been there? Gin was only smiling his usual fox-like smile. He was holding a video camera in his hand. "Well, I guess I have proof enough now...and a bit more than that on my video camera" He said, patting the camera in his hand.

Toshiro took one step towards Gin. "What are you doing here, Gin?" He asked, confused as to why Gin was there, and how long he had been there. What was the reason for his presence? And why the hell did he have a video camera?

Gin's expression never changed. "Ya didn' think I wouldn' do anything about ya'r father, now did ya? I have enough proof on my camera. Now he is goin' to jail" Gin said. "He will be sittin' in a prison the rest of his life. And there will be no escape for him" Gin grinned. "Ya will truly be free, lil' monster. Now, I have to take the evidence to the station. But I'll have to cut out that very last part away first" He winked, making the two blush again...

* * *

Five days had gone by since Gin had shown the evidence to the station, which put Toshiro's dad in prison. Luckily, he had been sent to another prison. Toshiro was a free bird now. But Ichigo still had his time to sit inside the prison. But since Toshiro was free, he didn't have a roommate. He was alone in a cell. He really missed Toshiro. When he got back in prison, Tatsuki had been really angry with him. She still was a bit angry with him, but at least she talked to him now.

He was sitting on the bed in his room, looking out of the window, through the bars. He was wondering where in the world Toshiro was? He hadn't even been in the prison to visit him. Had he already forgotten all about him? Didn't he love him anymore? He sighed. Why wasn't Toshiro coming to visit him?

He stood up and walked out in the livingroom. There had been put boards for the window. They still hadn't gotten new glass to put up. And now he was watched very closely every day, in fear he would escape again. But there was no need to do that, 'cause he wouldn't try to escape now. Be sure of that.

He sat down on the couch. But just then, the door opened, and Gin walked into the livingroom. "Get up. It's time to leave" He said.

Ichigo was confused. They had just eaten breakfast, lunch couldn't be that soon to follow. Or was it? Was it just him who had lost sense of time now? He stood up and was ready to follow Gin, but the fox-face stopped him. "A bit too hasty to leave, aren't ya? I think ya should gather ya'r stuff first"

Now Ichigo was defiantly confused. But he did as Gin said, and went into the room, to gather his things. Then he walked back out to Gin. "Ya sure ya have everythin' there?" gin asked. Ichigo nodded. Yes, he had everything. "Good, then follow me. They weren't going for the cantine, as Ichigo had thought at first. They walked past it, to the big gates. The gates opened and Gin pushed lightly to Ichigo, to go on without him. Ichigo was outside the prison. In the free.

He turned to look at Gin. "What is going on?" He asked the silver-haired officer.

Gin's smile widened. "Ya have been bailed out of jail, so ya'r free now" He said, waving Ichigo off, before the gates closed, and Ichigo wasn't able to see him anymore.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to see Yuzu and Karin running towards him, giving him a hug. "We're so glad you're out of jail now!" They cried in joy.

"Ichigo!" His father was the next to greet him. He looked fine and perfectly healthy. He gave his son a firm hug.

Ichigo was so happy to see them. "How did you afford to bail me out of jail?" He asked them.

Karin stood next to Ichigo, a smirk on her lips. "Well, it wasn't actually us, Ichigo. We couldn't even afford going on the train to come visit you here anymore"

"No, 'I' was the one who bailed you out, Kurosaki" Ichigo looked in the direction of that familiar, sweet voice. He couldn't believe his own ears, but it really was true. Toshiro was there too. He was looking at Ichigo with a sexy smirk on his lips.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile back at him with a warm smile. Karin, tugged at Ichigo's arm, still having a smirk on her lips. "Oh yeah, you were right. He really is cute by the way" She winked, making Ichigo tense a bit.

Ichigo walked over to him, still smiling warmly at him. "Toshiro, you finally came"

Toshiro smiled back. "Yeah, sorry I didn't come sooner. I had something to take care of first" He looked at Ichigo's family. "You have a great family, Kurosaki" His smile became a bit pitiful. Ichigo's smile faded at that. Toshiro's family was scattered. "Kurosaki, my father committed suicide yesterday"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What?"

Toshiro looked up at him. "I was there when it happened" He said, making Ichigo's eyes widen more.

* * *

Sorry 'bout this crappy chappie^^' But that's all I can get my mind to settle for...

I've decided to switch back to PM now. It really takes all I've got not to PM to you for your reviews, so next chap wont have the replys. I'm gonna PM them to you^^

One more chap left? Yeah...I think so...

Please vote on my poll^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


	13. Chapter 13: Happily ever after

Yo^^ Hope this was fast enough^^

Here's the story:

* * *

Chapter 13. Happily ever after.

* * *

_The white-haired teen, entered the prison yard. His father was sitting on a bench in the yard, waiting for him. He walked over to him, being companied by an officer. This was a crossed prison. Both men and women were prisoners here. This prison was more strict than the other, however._

_He sat down next to his father. It took a while before any of them said a word to each other. "Son..." The man started._

_That made him grit his teeth. "I am no longer your son, so stop saying that"_

_The man felt his hand clench at that. "That is not for you to decide. You can't change the fact that I am your father...neither can I"_

_The teen's teeth, grit firmer at that. "We may be blood related...but we are not family, Zeke"_

_The man looked at his son in surprise. "You called me Zeke. Only parents call their sons and daughters by first name. It is a huge sign of disrespect you are showing me now, son" He was furious._

_The teen only looked away. "I already told you to stop saying, son. And I only used your first name, because I don't respect you at all anymore. You're just a name to me now. A name that will fade with the years that pass, and slip my mind at end"_

_The man felt like slapping him across the face. But he couldn't do it when people were around. And he knew his son knew this too. But he had to do something about the rage he was feeling now. He found a pebble on the ground. He took it and threw it with incredible force, over the tall fence of the prison yard._

_The teen only watched as the man threw the pebble. He looked away again. "You are far from perfect if you let your rage control you, old man" He said, knowing that would be the line drewn with bold. He just awaited his father to snap at any time now. He looked back at him, to see the man's red face, in anger. The man ran over to the officer that was standing not too far away from them. The officer didn't really pay any attention and looked like he was in a completely different universe, which made it a good opportunity to take the gun in the holster, in the officer's belt._

_Only then did the officer snap out of. "What the-!?" But it was too late as a shot was heard echoing around the prison yard, and the officer was lying on the ground with blood staining out of his dead body._

_Many officers were running towards him, but the man had already gone after his son and was pointing it at him. The teen was only looking at his father with narrow eyes. The officers had surrounded them, and were pointing their guns at the man. "We have you surrounded. Drop the gun!" They yelled._

_The teen only rolled his eyes at their stupidity. He knew his father better. As if he would listen to them. He looked firmly at his father. "You're never gonna be perfect" He said, making the man grip the gun in his hands, firmer. "Go ahead and shoot me. But you have to understand, no one is perfect, no matter how hard they try. There is only one way a person can be perfect, and that is in the eyes of the person who loves them. To them, they will always be perfect, no matter what flaws they have. Even if that person is another man. But you already killed mom, and therefore you can never be perfect"_

_Realizing his son was somewhat right, he relaxed his grip on the gun, holding it loosely for a while, before his hands clenched tightly around it again. He brought the gun to his own head. "Then I have nothing to live for"_

_The teen widened his eyes. "No! What are you doing!?" He tried to run to stop him, but the man pulled the trigger, and fell lifelessly to the ground. The teen stopped in his tracks, with wide eyes. Completely speechless, along with the other officers..._

* * *

"I knew he would get angry, but I had no idea he would do something so reckless. Is it my fault?" Toshiro asked. He was looking at Ichigo, who seemed to be thinking about something.

Ichigo frowned. "No it's not your fault. You only said what you said. You weren't the one pulling the trigger. It was your father's own doing" He said.

Toshiro looked down at the floor, in the Kurosaki's house, where they had gone to after coming to get Ichigo out of jail. They were sitting in Ichigo's bedroom, on the bed. "But I don't feel sad about it" He said. "Is that wrong?"

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. He too looked down at the floor. "I don't know, Toshiro. I'm not the one who decides what is right or wrong. I guess it's just something you feel deep inside"

Toshiro looked back up at Ichigo, who too looked back up at him. A small smile formed on Toshiro's lips. "I'm not sad, because, even if he was the person I disliked the most, I know he is happier out of this world" Ichigo smiled back at him. Toshiro moved a bit closer to Ichigo. He laid his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "Kurosaki, I'm glad it ended well after all"

Ichigo was looking at Toshiro, when he realized something. "Toshiro, why do you still call me Kurosaki? You call Gin by his first name"

Toshiro looked up at Ichigo. "I respect you, Kurosaki. That's why. I call Gin by his first name, because he asked me to. He said he took it as a way of friendship, rather than disrespect"

Ichigo had to raise an eyebrow at that. "It is not disrespect. Gin is right. Friends call each other by their first names. But so do boyfriends" He said.

Toshiro gave Ichigo a weird look. "So you want me to call you Ichigo?"

The thief nodded. "Yes. I want you to call me Ichigo"

The white-haired sighed. "Alright. I'll call you Ichigo from now on, then..."

* * *

After some weeks, the Kurosakis had declared that Toshiro should stay with them, because he'd sold his father's, or since Toshiro had inherited it, 'his' villa. Now everything his father owned, belonged to him. And he'd sold almost all of it, not wanting to keep the memories. Toshiro was now sleeping in Ichigo's room with him. They had expanded the room, so there was place for more things. Actually, they had expanded the entire house. Well, they hadn't afforded it, but Toshiro was the one who took care of the money problems since he was rich.

He was glad to live with them. They did all sorts of things together. Ichigo's family was great. They were something else entirely. And they didn't care about Ichigo and Toshiro being boyfriends. They supported them at all times. Thinking about this, Toshiro sometimes was being reminded about Kusaka. The guy still was in prison. He had visited him one time since he and Ichigo were free from the prison. He'd told him about them being together. Kusaka had been so jealous. Toshiro really had no idea why the guy was so jealous. They'd been together for a very short time before his father forced them to break up, and Kusaka acted like Toshiro belonged to him.

He would never belong to Kusaka. He belonged to Ichigo. The Kurosakis was his family now.

Toshiro still hated the flames, but it was okay as long as Ichigo was there with him. They often sat in front of the fireplace, enjoying the heat from it. Toshiro never really liked that, but he didn't mind it when Ichigo was next to him, holding him close in his embrace. He didn't hate the flames as much as he used to, though. He was getting more and more used to them. Thanks to Ichigo. Maybe one day, he would be able to enjoy the heat just as much as the next person.

Toshiro was lying on the bed. He was holding a book in his hands, reading in it. Ichigo came walking into the room, having a smile on his lips. "Hey, Toshiro. What are you reading?"

The white-haired looked up from his book and smiled back before he went back to read it. "Hey, Ichigo. It's just a roman"

Ichigo raised a brow. "I thought you said you hated romans"

Toshiro nodded. "I hated them because I never could feel the way the characters in them feel. It was the same with fairy tales, 'cause they always ended happily"

"So you like them now?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro looked up from the book again. He slammed it close and stood up to put it on a bookshelf they had in the room. "No. I still hate them"

Now Ichigo was confused. "But...why?" He didn't really know what to say except that.

Toshiro walked over to him, and put his arms around his neck. "Because they can never compare to what we have. I don't need a fairytale to get a happily ever after" He said, before pressing his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo kissed back, and couldn't stop smiling into the kiss. When this was the outcome of it, he sure was glad he ended up in prison.

* * *

The end^^

I'm so glad to finally having finished this story!^^

Thank you to all who stuck through with the story^^ I would never be able to ask for better readers, 'cause there ain't any^^ Thank you so much^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


End file.
